The Penderwicks: The Tale of Montauk
by MaggslovesPerry
Summary: The Penderwicks are off to Montauk, but no vacation ever goes smoothly. Jane has a new writing project, Skye has found a princess's relative (please don't tell Batty) and Batty, Ben and a new friend have lots of love to investigate. With Jeffrey and Rosalind, the children are all up to something!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arrival to Earth

The next morning, Skye, Jane and Jeffrey were in the car by nine-thirty, and Aunt Claire was leaning out of the window to assure that yes, they would be fine and yes, they had the keys to the rental and yes, they had all of the phone numbers and they would see the others in a couple of hours.

The drive was long, but Jeffrey told the three women all about boarding school and even produced a CD from the front of his backpack that was written by him, and there was a song for each of them, the song he'd written for Jane when Skye had gone to visit him, a song he wrote for Skye when he was lonely and missed her, and songs for all the others.

Aunt Claire drove steadily until noon, where they stopped at a local Pizzeria on Long Island. She called the others to find they were only a couple minutes behind and had already eaten, so they hopped back onto the road and drove the last hour to Montauk in high spirits.

Skye was so happy when they started onto the familiar road that she rolled down the passenger window and stuck her shoulders out to breathe in the salt scent.

Grinning, she looked back to see that Jeffrey and Jane had both followed her lead. They smiled at each other as the car pulled up to a large house sitting nestled on the little slip of land between the lake and the ocean. Skye pulled her head back into the car and opened the door a moment later to gaze up at a large house crouched near the dirt road.

Grabbing her bag, she rushed up the front steps, then waited for Aunt Claire as she was tossed the key. The front door was unlocked with a series of clicks and she pushed inside. The main room was large and she settled down into a comfortable chair on the side with Jane to wait for the rest of the family. They didn't have to wait long, and soon the entire Penderwick family and Jeffrey were sitting on the floor, in chairs and standing in the main room, which didn't look as large anymore.

Mr. Penderwick cleared his throat and all were silent.

"Hound draws for order on rooms, ladies. You know the drill. Jeffrey, your name will be added."

Preparations were set, and Hound pushed his way through the crumbs, touching first Jeffrey, then Jane, then Batty and Ben (a set), then Rosalind, and finally Skye.

"I don't understand what he has against me." Skye laughed, and waited at the bottom of the stairs as the other children ran about and shrieked.

Finally, Jeffrey hurtled down the stairs to grab her hand and lead her past the other rooms.

Rosalind was unpacking in a big green room with a curling staircase up to a small nook from which you could see the sparkling blue ocean. Jane had collapsed on an enormous bed in a purple room with white lacy curtains facing the bay, her stuff already scattered around. Batty and Ben were playing with Hound in the center of the biggest brown room in the front of the house, with three enormous mirrors facing out the window so that Skye could see the ocean. Jeffrey showed her his room, the second largest, next to Skye's smaller one, with dark blue walls and a piano in the corner (though only an keyboard).

"An actual piano," he trilled, and then brought her to the last room on the second floor.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought it might be. There was one bed, and shining wooden floors, with grey walls and a small window that lead out to where she could spot the ocean, glittering and impassive. She turned to Jeffrey, who was still basking in the light of his piano.

"It's nice." She smiled.

"Good," he laughed at the look on her face (half happy, half scared of his zeal), and dragged her to his room. "I want to show you something."

He showed her onto the bed, then dug through his backpack, leaving things everywhere.

"Jeffrey," she said, exasperated. "Couldn't you…"

"No." He grinned at her over his shoulder, and pulled out another stack of CD's. "Jane!"

Jane appeared a moment later at the door, sticking barrettes in her hair, "yes?"

"Come and sit."

Jeffrey started sorting through CD's until he found a blank one and stuck it in the boxy player at the opposite end of the room.

"You won't hear the full beauty of it with this thing, but at least you'll hear a crappy version."

Music started streaming from the speaker, dramatic and rough, as if it was from an action movie. Jane closed her eyes, and started breathing deeply.

"Arrival to Earth, from Transformers. Steve Jablonsky. It's a masterpiece." Jeffrey stood and walked over to where they were. They listened to the full extent of the piece (a couple of minutes), and then Jeffrey turned it off.

"Well?"

"Oh Jeffrey, it was wonderful. So dramatic, majestic, tremendously wonderfully grandly fantastical." Jane was practically singing.

"Skye?" Jeffrey glanced up at her.

"Well…" Skye tried to think of a way to compliment it without a word that Jane had just used. "I guess, it made me want to watch the movie."

"Exactly!" Jeffrey started pacing. "The whole point of music in a movie is to reduce people to feel the emotions that the people are feeling in the movie, so that you can understand the actions, cry at the deaths, rejoice at the victories, laugh at the comical characters, everything. Everything relies on the music. If the music is wrong, it feels off… Something isn't right. Skye!" Skye jumped. "Did you feel victorious, happy for what had happened, in awe of something?"

Skye nodded.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Jeffrey. It was wonderful. Will you write the music if I ever make a movie?"

Jeffrey nodded, "Of course I haven't chosen between writing music for movies and classically making music. Though I am learning from the gods. Steve Jablonsky wrote most of the music for the Transformers, and was victorious in matching the music to the film. At least, in my opinion."

Jane nodded enthusiastically, and Skye thought about what he said for a moment.

"Jeffrey."

He looked at Jane, so did Skye.

"Do- do you think that you could write music for something specific, like… this summer? These weeks? Could you, do that?"

Jeffrey nodded, then paled slightly. "I, well..." He rubbed his eyes, "I could try."

Jane actually clapped. "Hurrah! now… I call first into the ocean."

"Oh no you don't." Jeffrey grinned.

Skye pushed them both out of the way. "That's right." She called down the hall. "I'll be first in."

The three tore down and across the road to where the ocean was still waiting for them. Batty and Ben soon begged Rosalind to bring them until it was only the adult in the house.

Mr. Penderwick smiled over a glass of champagne at Iantha and Claire, "we have arrived all in one piece, so we deserve a drink."

* * *

Skye and Jeffrey were amidst a game of water tag when they heard a shout from up the beach and spotted Hound tugging on something. Glancing at Jane, who was face-up in the water, eyes closed, soaking up the sun, they took off towards him.

Hound appeared to have grabbed a leg of someone who was sitting behind a bush. Skye grabbed Hound by the collar and Jeffrey ran through the intense brush to get to where the person was sitting. Rosalind, Ben and Batty showed up behind Skye, and Batty immediately grabbed Hound and started whispering to him.

Jeffrey emerged a moment later, guiding a girl about Skye's age through the brush.

"...was just trying to read when that rude dog was grabbing my foot and-"

"He's not rude!" Batty said forcefully.

The girl was pretty and dark haired, with olive skin and green eyes. She was wearing very short shorts with a bikini top and her hair was pulled away from her face with many clips. In her hand she clutched a teen romance novel. Skye didn't like her immediately, for the way she showed off her butt for Jeffrey and how much makeup lined her eyes.

Batty seemed to share Skye's opinion, for she stalked back up the beach, still whispering to Hound. Ben hopped out of Rosalind's arms stalked off after her. Much as Skye would have liked to follow them, she stood her ground as Jeffrey apologized for Batty and held out his hand.

"I'm Jeffrey Tifton, and these are my friends the Penderwicks, Rosalind and Skye."

The girl stuck out her hand and shook it, narrowing her eyes at Skye. Rosalind stuck out her hand as well.

"And who are you?"

"Melody. Melody Adragna. I'm Italian, related to the princess." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, which still stared at Skye.

It was like Melissa times seventeen. Skye groaned and turned off to walk up the beach. A moment later Jeffrey caught up to her.

"That was a rudeness that deserves an explanation, she's perfectly harmless."

Skye snorted, "harmless, did you see the way she looked at me? She's so full of herself… Just, Yuck."

Jeffrey aimed a punch at her, and she let him hit her shoulder.

"We don't have to see her again, anyway."


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you Flying utterly! As you can probably tell, I have no idea what I'm doing. Your comment helped a bunch!**

Chapter Three

Rex and the Emers

It appeared, however, that Jeffrey was wrong in saying that their lives would be absent of Melody Adragna. He and Skye got up early the next morning to run so that Skye would stay in shape for soccer season, and when they returned to the stretch of beach, who would be waiting but the Italian girl who was related to the princess.

Jane was lying in bed when she heard them come back upstairs.

"...She's just all in our business, asking whether you were going to be here for long, and treating me like I was invisible. It just bothers me so much." Skye was saying.

"Okay, I understand that you don't like her, Skye. But I think you're overreacting a little, okay? Just… Calm down."

"Yeah, I'll calm down. But, this is our beach, and our vacation. It was supposed to be fun. And she's ruining that."

"She's only ruining it because you let her," Jeffrey cut in gently, and Jane heard them go into Jeffrey's room and their voices muffled through the wall.

For a moment, Jane felt lonely, but she just sighed and pulled out her latest notebook, then flipped to a new page to make notes for Jeffrey, on his piece of the two weeks.

_Early on in the piece, a tremor, disturbance. Day 2. Melody Adragna. _

Jane closed the notebook again, and turned so that she could see the slip of bay out of her window. She was having writers block, horribly and it was summer, and she was with Jeffrey, but she couldn't write.

Finally, she slipped out of bed and pulled on her bathing suit. Leaving a note for the rest of the family, she opened the side door and walked along in the small garden, the paths lined with small stones.

She realized she still had her notebook and flipped to the first page where she had written something and then crossed it out. The notebook was accumulating pages like this. She needed a new one; a fresh start. After all, they were in Montauk.

She grabbed a bike from the side of the house, then ran up to her room to grab the last five dollars she had saved from not buying popcorn at the movies.

Riding her bike felt better, the wind on her face was cool in the early morning. She had pulled on some shorts over her one piece, so she felt adequately covered and not just in beach attire. Her blue Tevas covered her feet, and her notebook was held in the basket of the bike. Even still, she couldn't help but think the last she ran an errand at a vacation home. When she had met the cursed Dominic.

She rode through town until she reached the small convenience store. She parked the bike and stepped into the air conditioning.

The store had racks upon racks of cards and postcards with Montauk written on it, it had custom lighters, and packs upon packs of gum, small candies with city names. They had crackers, cheese, soft drinks, pies, frozen food, popsicles, sandwiches, kites, tubes, rubber ducks and so much more. There was, however only one rack of notebooks. Jane looked through to find one with lines but no dates or extras. She eventually chose one with the bay on the cover and walked up to the checkout with it under her arm.

A tall boy stood behind the desk, his feet up on a chair, a huge book on his lap, his fingers in a fist in front of his mouth as he read. His eyes were dark and focused on the page, his nose a straight line from start to finish and his hair cut short.

Jane cleared her throat and the boy looked up, his mouth half-smiling.

"Just a notebook please."

The boy scanned it quickly, and held out his hand, "three seventy five."

Jane handed him her five, then glanced behind him. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, that's Moby Dick; Or The Whale." He chuckled, "It's actually pretty fascinating."

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

He nodded, handing her the change.

"Have you read Treasure Island?"

"Nope, is it good?"

Jane nodded, "It's another classic."

He grinned down at her, "I'll look into it." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed them to her. "Write me your number."

"Oh, um I don't know it, because we're only staying here for two weeks."

"Are you up on Seventy seven?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my sister said she saw you. Melody?"

Jane nodded, suddenly dismayed.

"Well, I'll drop by sometime." He winked.

"Oh, um okay. Goodbye…"

"Rex." The boy shook hands with her, and she turned and left.

Riding back, only one though rose through her head.

"Well, I guess my next book with be Sabrina Starr rescues a Handsome guy with an awful older sister. Although in all the stories, love isn't easy. Maybe that's why Dominic didn't work."

"Or," a Skye-like voice said at the back of her head, "maybe Dominic was just an idiot."

Jane arrived back at the house to find Daddy making waffles in the kitchen and Iantha drinking coffee and reading the newspaper to him.

"Hello love." Mr. Penderwick leaned over so that Jane could give him a kiss.

She obliged, and rubbed the scruff on his cheek, pouting.

"I know, I know. I'm shaving it soon."

Jane waved at Iantha and raced upstairs to find Jeffrey and Skye waiting in her bedroom.

"Hi Jane." Jeffrey smiled.

Skye elbowed him, scowling. "There's time for smiling later, Jeffrey. Now we need to talk."

Jeffrey frowned, "There is always time to smile at Jane."

Skye nodded, "Okay, okay. Hello Jane. Now, we need a way to bindingly keep this secret from everyone but us three. Like a MOPS, only Skye, Jane and Jeffery."

"Step one, come up with a name." Jane recited, and grabbed her old notebook.

"How about JSJ?" Jeffrey asked, "its simple."

"And obvious." Skye said. "Jane, I need creativity."

"What exactly are we planning?"

"The kill Melody group."

"But Skye…" Jane broke off.

"What?"

"Melody has a really cute younger brother who doesn't ride a skateboard and reads Moby Dick, and knows the full title, and works at the convenience store."

"Well that's convenient." Jeffrey said to break the silence, making Skye smile.

"Okay, okay," Skye waved it away. "Jane. You will have no seen part in the hurt Melody group and plot."

Jane nodded, "but I think we should wait until Jeffrey has reason to hate Melody."

Skye exhaled, "I guess I can't argue against that. Until then, fellow Kill Melody-ers."

"We still need a name." Jeffrey commented.

"How about the Emers."

"How…" Skye sighed. "Please explain Jane."

"M-ers. Melody-ers. It's short for hurt Melody."

"Jane, it's kill Melody."

"Right now it's wait until we have reason to kill or hurt Melody." Jeffrey grabbed Skye's arm. "Let's just calm down and lie low."

Skye nodded, and held out a hand. Jane stacked hers on top of Skye's. Jeffrey placed his on top.

"We solemnly swear to wait until Jeffrey has reason to hate Melody."

"Kill Melody." Skye interjected.

"This we swear on the most important thing to us. Jeffrey?"

"My music."

"Skye?"

"Astrophysics and Soccer."

"And I on my book writing. And thus, we commence."


	3. Chapter 4

**Flying Utterly- Thank you so much for your support. You have no idea how awesome it is to have a fan! Unfortunately, I'm still within 24 hours so I can't respond or anything (as far as I can tell)**

Chapter 4

Herman Melville and the Adragnuts

It was almost as if Melody knew of their plot, for she stayed clear of the beach for a couple of days; long enough for Jane to speculate on whether she was so evil she had been climbing the outside wall of the house and overheard the conversation that had gone on in Jane's room.

Skye was sure that Jeffrey was avoiding Melody too, in an attempt to save all of their necks, but Skye had run into Melody once again, and this time Jane had witnessed the energies colliding.

Melody was lying on the beach, reading another teen novel, or perhaps it was the same one, Skye couldn't remember.

Jane could side with Skye later when they told Jeffrey on the grounds that Skye had not started the confrontation.

Melody was just sitting there when they arrived, and Skye and Jane ran about in the water, Skye in her athletic shorts and tank top. Jane turned to see that Melody was laughing at them. Skye stopped jumping to greet the waves and stared rudely back at Melody.

Jane managed to keep Skye away from Melody until they were almost ready to leave back to the house, when Melody called along the beach.

"This isn't even your beach."

Skye spun around, her towel falling off. "Excuse me?"

"This is the Adragna family beach, you have no business being here with your ratty shorts in the beautiful ocean."

Skye glared daggers at Melody as she spat her answer, "Your beach? Where is your house anyway, because we are the closest, and I'm sure you have the rest of your loserly life to read awful books and sit on the beach without even going swimming. You'll excuse me if I'd like to use two weeks of the life I'm living to the full extent so that I may actually swim and not waste my time with you precious Adragnut and your relation to the princess that you don't know the name of!"

Melody raised her eyebrows and turned back to her book, "You are wasting my time, Air."

"It's Skye." Skye muttered, and walked back to the house with Jane nervously in tow.

Back in the house, Aunt Claire was laughing with Rosalind as Skye arrived, still in a dreadful temper. Rosalind turned back to Aunt Claire and frowned.

"Do you know what's up with Skye?" She asked.

Aunt Claire shook her head. "Invite her on the bike ride."

And so it was in thus fashion that, because Jane declined the bike ride, she was left alone for the afternoon.

Jane decided soon after they left that she would bake cookies, and smiling, remembered what had happened the time that Skye had baked cookies for Jeffrey as an apology.

As soon as the chocolate chip cookies were in the oven, Jane rushed upstairs and came back down with her new notebook. She chewed on the end of her pencil, then glanced into the upper right corner of the notebook. A faded stamp of the store name and address were shown in firm black letters.

Jane printed these neatly and starting writing.

_The store was delicate and tottering, with a handsome fellow working behind the counter reading classic books. No one knew it would be the place of a murder._

Jane stopped, no, that wasn't good. She needed something more substantial. She tore out the page and rewrote the name.

_I fell in love with the store almost as much as I fell in love with the man behind the counter. He wasn't a flashy fellow, but grinned more than others I knew. I almost smiled every time I saw him. He didn't have much of a story at the time, but I did. _

_Sabrina Starr glanced up from the notebook she was writing in to see that the blimp containing Herman Melville and the Italian princess was growing ever closer, she had to speed up the writing now, and give it to Herman Melville to write into his book so that the boy from the shop would read it. _

Yes this was better, a time twist with romance and action. Jane kept writing, the smell of cookies intensifying.

_Before this time travel project had malfunctioned, Sabrina knew of the boy and of his safety, but unless she hid the letter in the book he had been reading when she met him, everything that had happened would be questioned. She dug through the briefcase by her side and took out a newspaper, scanning the headline. _

_SABRINA STARR SAVES ANOTHER MAN_

_About halfway down, she was described as a young woman with more heart and soul than fighting ability; which was saying very much. She sighed and tried to finish the letter. _

A noise made Jane look up to see an unexpected face at the screen door.

"Well, well, well. A writer too." Rex was grinning. "I read Treasure Island. Fascinating. So, mystery girl, have you any other 'classics' to introduce me to?"

Jane smiled, put down her pencil and let him in.

"I was just making cookies, so I have time to talk about books. Just until they are finished."

"A time limit, alright. What's your name?"

"Jane Letitia Penderwick."

"Rex Lewitt Adragna."

"I'm afraid our sister's don't get along."

"I'm afraid you're right."

He was quick-witted, she would have to include that.

"So, Jane. Any more books for me to read?"

Jane thought for a moment, relaxing into his presence, and breathed calmly.

"The adventures of Tom Sawyer?"

"Read, past tense."

"The adventures of Huckleberry Finn?"

"Done."

"Little Women, The Great Gatsby, Lord of the Flies?"

He cocked his head to the side, "The Great Gatsby?"

"It's from the roaring twenties. About a man who is more than he looks."

Rex smiled. "I'll check it out."

The timer for the cookies rang, and she gave him a warm cookie before ushering him out.

"Shall we meet again, Jane?"

She smiled, nodded, and closed the screen door. "Yes, Rex. I believe we will."

Jane turned back to her writing, full of excitement for the first time in a while.

_My dearest Rodolphus, _

_It is me, Sabrina Starr. We fell in love. Read this book quickly, for I fear Alla the Ukrainian Gypsy will arrive there soon, and the mermaids will not be happy with her when she arrives at the bay. I do this only to protect you, and the only way I can is by writing this letter so that you may escape. I am stuck in the time of Herman Melville, who by the way is as fascinating as his book is. He agreed to give me a note in his book in exchange for my friend Mafiri's hand in marriage. Mafiri will soon have an Italian Prince. It will all make sense when I tell you the story, Rodolphus. _

_It started the day I met you in that shop. You were reading Moby Dick, and halfway through it. That is the first step... _

Jane was so immersed that she didn't notice it was dark until Skye came barging in to announce that she and Jeffrey had found the most perfect spot where they should all go tomorrow and swim, because there were no snooty Adragnas.

Glad that Skye was happy, Jane decided not to ruin her mood with stories of Rex Lewitt Adragna, Rodolphus Baker and Sabrina Starr. Instead, she waited all through dinner and into the night until where she could sneak over to talk to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey was plugged into the keyboard when she snuck into his door, so she left him alone and went to Rosalind's room.

"Rosalind?"

"Hey Jane."

Jane settled down onto Rosalind's bed.

"I have a lot to tell you, I'm writing something new, about Sabrina Starr and Mafiri Apagni and Rodolphus Baker…"


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your support! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Skye's jump 

Skye sat on her bed and let the music pound through her headphones. It was the middle of the night, and her head was buzzing too much to sleep. With only the light of her ipod, she stumbled down through the staircase and out onto the beach.

Skye sat on the stone wall that marked where the road ended and the beach began. The light from Jeffrey's room spilled across the lawn, causing Skye to pick up a stone and throw it. She needed the crazy kid in this moment.

Jeffrey appeared a moment later, his short hair sticking up in the back; a sign that he had been writing music. Skye was stuck with all of these crazy artists. In a moment of weakness, she fell against him, her arms around his neck.

"God, Jeffrey, I think I'm turning into a sap." She murmured.

"Not the Skye I know." His voice was firm, and he spun her away from him until her hand was in his. She let go and sat down on the wall again.

"Okay, what's up? If I know you, then… well- this isn't right for you." He settled next to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, hearing the ocean. She was still too sentimental.

"I'm turning into Jane." The complaint almost came out as a sob, and Skye willed herself to take control of this, it wasn't rocket science.

"I'm just, having all this stuff, and I've lost control. This girl Melody is just driving me insane, and I think she likes you."

"Skye?"

Skye turned to look at him.

"Even if she turns out smarter, and spunkier and more awesome than you; which isn't likely, I could never like her."

"Why?" Skye was still hating herself for any of this conversation, ashamed to say she needed it.

"Because, I'm already in love."

She snorted, trying to be that sneaky, sarcastic blonde. "In love? That's stupid of you."

"Well we can't all be as single and smart as you, Skye."

Skye laughed again, happy that she was pulling herself out of the rut, but then she was washed away as Jeffrey kissed her.

She felt suddenly small, and special. It was like the music he had played for her, suddenly all-sentimental and sent you a rush of feeling all at once. His mouth was firm on hers, and she wanted the world to stop for them.

Finally, he released her, and she could see his face again.

"I'm not very good at this." She whispered.

"Neither am I."

She stood, stretching.

"Now race me so I can stop feeling so stupid?"

Laughing slightly, he stood as well, but only to kiss her again, briskly, all down to business. And then he took off down the beach.

Rosalind awoke the next morning by Skye, sitting there on her bed staring at her.

"God Skye, just…" She shook herself.

"Hi." Skye seemed in a funny mood, and as Rosalind got up to change, she grabbed the windowsill and stared out the window.

"So, what's up Skye?"

"I dunno, I just haven't seen you much in the past couple of days."

Rosalind nodded, "I know. I've been busy with Batty."

She pulled on her favorite pair of green shorts and a maroon hoodie.

"Why did you want to talk to me now?"

Skye shrugged, "Jeffrey and I kissed last night."

Rosalind almost dropped her hairbrush, quickly trying to recover; she smiled. "I had no idea…"

"That I was like that? I didn't either." Skye continued staring out the window, "I hate it. I mean, kissing Jeffrey was nice, but being sentimental all the time sucks. I just want to go back a little to when stuff was simple. It's like, I kind of knew that I liked him, and when we kissed, I realized it."

"You love him?"

"Rosalind, don't make me say that."

Rosalind smiled a little, and turned to hug Skye.

"You're embarrassing me even more," Skye mumbled, her voice a little muffled.

"I know." Rosalind grinned over her sister's head. "Mommy would be proud."

"Don't say that," Skye held her out at arm's length. "Mommy would laugh, wouldn't she?"

"Well, I'm proud." Rosalind tilted her head and smiled at Skye's anguished look. "Does this mean you guy's are together?"

Skye shook her head, "I don't… know. No, just. Ask me again tomorrow okay?"

She started toward the door, and Rosalind settled down onto her bed.

"Skye?"

Skye turned, her blonde hair falling in her face, suddenly she seemed older and wiser. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm glad you told me."

Rosalind tilted her head forward so that she could hear the muttered reply.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret that now myself."

As soon as Skye had left, Rosalind lay down in earnest. For a moment she was muddled in this mix of romance from Skye. Who ever would have thought that Skye would be like this so soon. But then Rosalind started to smile as she replayed parts of the conversation. How confused and disgruntled Skye was, but, in her own way, also pleased.

Rosalind smiled to herself as she sat up.

"That's my Skye."

A couple of moments later, Rosalind skipped into the kitchen to find Jane, Skye, Iantha, Aunt Claire and Batty all seated around the room.

Skye sent Rosalind a yeah-yeah-you-can-tell-them-but-I-will-still-be-mortified look, and Rosalind smiled.

"Claire?"

Skye started to move, but Rosalind frowned at her.

"Might we go on another bike ride today?"

Claire nodded, "If you wish."

Something between the two women passed and Claire turned to Skye.

"So, Skye, is there anything you would like to tell us?" Claire placed her head on her hands.

Skye put her head down on the table and shook her head, her face red. Aunt Claire smiled.

"Come on, Skye. It's just your family."

"Is Daddy here?" Skye's voice sounded small.

"No." Jane was chirping, her notebook in hand.

"He should hear this, but… Fine. We kissed."

The kitchen erupted. Iantha smiled and started flipping pancakes, Aunt Claire spun Batty around and Rosalind and Jane glanced at each other.

Skye turned beet red and turned her face away from the others.

"She's mortified." Rosalind smiled, and rubbed Skye's back, knowing she might even be making it worse.

"Well you know, for some women, that seems an appropriate reaction." Iantha laughed, and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Skye.

"And for some men too, being mortified in the face of an ugly man is no crime." Aunt Claire smiled and grabbed Skye's hand. "We aren't losing any disrespect for you, Skye sweetie. We still expect you to jump off of high things and be sarcastic. There's no escaping from that, fortunately."

Skye grinned slightly, and dug into the plate of pancakes in front of her. All was quiet until Jeffrey came down from his room, upon which the entire room burst out laughing. Rosalind noticed that her tank strap was slipping off of Skye's shoulders. She didn't seem to want to move.

"You tell the whole town, Skye?" Jeffrey muttered blushing furiously.

"Blame Rosalind." Skye tried to hide behind the stack of pancakes, her gaze fixed down. "It was her fault."

Jeffrey laughed, and as Ben and Mr. Penderwick walked in, mumbled something about forgetting his hat and ran upstairs.

Mr. Penderwick took one look at Skye and smiled, taking his glasses off.

"Skye, I look at you and every day I see more of your mother."

Skye blushed again, murmured something, and, following Jeffrey, raced up the stairs. Her footsteps echoed slightly in the big house.

Batty made to get off of her green high chair, Ben at her side, but Mr. Penderwick held her back.

"Don't follow her, she'll be fine. She's got Jeffrey anyway."

Rosalind smiled.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, thanks so much! But of course; all credits go to the fabulous Jeanne Birdsall!**

Chapter 6

Love stories

Jane was ecstatic at Jeffrey's success in kissing Skye without a black eye to show it, but more so happy for Skye at her grand reveal. Nonetheless, the excitement died down and Jane rode bikes with Rosalind, Jeffrey and Skye that afternoon with nothing but laughter at no one's expense.

Jane finally told Skye about Rex and to her surprise, Skye didn't mention it much other than making much fun of Jane for a little while.

"I knew there was something going on with you, and besides, I hated Melody, not everyone in her family." Skye speculated, though out of character for her. It seemed that Jeffrey had made an impression.

Encouraged, Jane waited at the house many times for him to come, but it appeared that Rex had not finished the Great Gatsby, or else did not want to talk to her about it. Many times, Jane spoke to Rosalind about it, for Rosalind was having trouble because she missed Tommy, and understood; as Jane liked to put it "the stress and open wounds of love".

Finally, when Rosalind, Skye, Jeffrey, Iantha and Aunt Claire wished to go to a movie playing in town, Jane offered to stay alone with Batty and Ben, and was reminded forcibly of when she had played seals in the storm with Batty and Mercedes. This time, Jane, after a moment of decision, found the mattresses in the spare closet and piled them onto the staircase, forming a slide.

She had gone down to show Batty how it was done when she noticed a figure standing at the door. As Daddy was out buying groceries for dinner, it couldn't be him. And it certainly wasn't Jeffrey.

It was Rex, and Jane waited patiently while he walked up the front step and into the kitchen.

"So, did you read the Great Gatsby?" Jane fought to keep her cool.

"Oh no, I'm just back here for the cookies." Rex winked.

Jane smiled at him, then shrugged up her shoulders, "and the book?"

He smiled knowingly. "Daisy is despicable. And Tom is good for nothing. It's funny how you automatically side with Gatsby. He's just so much deeper than the riffraff around him. Sure, Daisy cheated, but it seems their love was, well… more deep than anything she had with Tom."

Jane rifled through the fridge and handed him a bowl of yogurt. He dug in with a word of thanks.

She sat down across from him at the kitchen counter. "And the love story?"

He nodded and said "exquisite" through a mouthful of yogurt, swallowed, then repeated himself.

"I sure hope you are as good it real life as you are at reading, Jane."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'd like to take you out sometime."

"Your sister think's I'm riffraff worse than Daisy Buchanan."

"Well," there was a sparkle in his eye that enthralled Jane. "That will just make it more exciting, won't it?"

A moment later, Batty walked in, showing Jane a fantastic picture she had taken of Ben sliding down the mattress-slide.

"I should probably go." Jane smiled, trying her best to seem queen-like. She needed inspiration. Sabrina Starr was still learning of love. Joan of Arc? No. Cleopatra? Jane tried this, and smiled mysteriously.

"Why don't you drop by the store sometime and we'll…"

"Yes, a rendezvous sounds lovely." Hmm… The french was more Joan of Arc. Drat, Focus Jane. We need a french actress, she told herself. "Why don't we do that?"

Rex stood and left, smiling with half of his mouth.

Jane turned to Batty and smiled, a little scared. "Was that okay, did I make a fool out of myself?"

Batty just sighed and grabbed Jane's hand, "everyone is in love now. It must be something in the air."

Jane smiled as her mind hit gold: Catherine Deneuve. The perfect love role model, knew french, great actress, and Jane could call on her in times of need.

"Catherine," Jane whispered softly. "Excuse me, love expert coming through."

Batty laughed and shook her head.

Batty had talked to Ben a lot recently about love, because it seemed that everyone was falling in it. First Rosalind and Tommy, then Skye and Jeffrey. And now Jane and that boy Batty didn't know.

"We've got to do something about it." She told Ben that night in their room. "Before everyone goes crazy."

Ben nodded, his hands cupped around his green duck, his new favorite, whom he had named Denzy.

"We'll come up with the save the Penderwicks from love plan. A three step plan. And step one is finding out all about love."

Batty walked in the dark over to Hound, who had his head rested in his hands. Upon her beckoning, he jumped into bed with her.

"Tomorrow we'll have to find out about kissing, okay?"

Ben nodded again, and Batty turned the lights off.


	6. Chapter 7

**A Note: Thank you guys for all of the views! Please let me know if I can improve!**

**I thought we needed a little more Batty. **

Chapter 7

The New Priest

The next morning, Batty sat on her bed and thought deeply. Finally, she stood up and paced before Ben, something she had seen Daddy do.

"It seems that we should go through all of the stages of love, so that we can understand it. Because I can't marry you, maybe…" Her eyes scanned the room, at last landing on Benzy. She took him down off of the shelf.

"We'll meet on the beach." Batty declared and she and Ben started walking, immediately after Batty had packed a picnic blanket with the remains of a sandwich from the day before.

"Now we are ready." Batty laid the blanket out on the sand, and sat in her best elegant position. Ben (who was holding Benzy) ran up the beach to stroll by, and did just that a moment later.

Batty waved daintily a moment later, and said in her best acting voice, "Hello, good sir. Would you care to sit with me?"

Ben made Benzy nod and set him down next to Batty.

"Now we kiss and talk and laugh all day." Batty whispered to Ben, and Ben made Benzy tell the most riveting stories to that Batty would widen her eyes and gasp and cry and laugh. Then, Batty leaned in for a kiss as a laughing voice behind her erupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batty turned around to see Skye, hands on hips staring at her, with one eyebrow up.

"Nothing." Batty said protectively, hugging Benzy to her chest.

"Okay, well. Daddy said it's time for lunch soon."

Batty smiled. "I already have some, see?" She held up the old sandwich.

Skye made a face, but she turned and walked back up the beach.

Batty smiled at Benzy and they kissed for a moment. Then Batty stood up and brushed herself off. "Now we get married."

Hearing a noise behind them, Hound took off. Batty braced herself for that mean girl Melody, but instead it was a smaller girl with blonde hair cut in a bob. Batty smiled, Benzy holding her hand.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping." The girl said, she looked about Batty's age.

"It's okay. If Hound hadn't been here, Ben and I wouldn't have known."

The girl pulled off her white sneakers and then her socks. "That's because I'm an actual spy, part of an agency in New York City."

Batty nodded, "I am too, but just one in Cameron Massachusetts."

The girl smiled, "What's your name?"

"Agent E, and this is Agent B." She pushed Ben forward a little.

"No, silly. Your real name!" The girl grabbed her camouflage hat from the sand and jammed it on her head. She reminded Batty a little bit of Skye, only more fun to play with.

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is Benjamin."

"I'm Timmy. My real name is actually Timothy, but everyone calls me Timmy."

"Oh. People call me Batty mostly."

"Hi Batty. So what are you doing?"

"We're actually trying to figure out love."

"Love!" Timmy laughed. "You can't figure out love. It doesn't make sense!"

Batty smiled too. "I know, but we have to try."

"I'll try with you then." Timmy left her shoes on the beach, and followed Batty to the marriage place; in the garden.

Rosalind was sitting and washing dishes when she noticed the other girl Batty was playing with.

"Who is that?" She asked her father.

"I don't know," Mr. Penderwick grinned over the top of her glasses at the wedding going on outside the window. "It appears all this love has washed off onto our dear Battikins. She is getting married to a duck."

Rosalind scoffed. "Don't joke at things like that, Batty would never marry beneath her level of intelligence."

"Well then it appears that this duck is an extremely intelligent one."

Rosalind glanced up and saw that, indeed, her younger sister was at the chapel with Ben's favorite green duck. She opened the window to hear the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Elizabeth Penderwick and Benzy Benjamin together by the ties of love…"

Rosalind smiled. "Well, at least they know what to say."

"It appears that is all of the Priest's doing." Mr. Penderwick sighed and smiled out the window.

Rosalind looked out at the girl who was acting as the priest. For a moment she was reminded of Skye, though Skye would have never done anything that childish and lovely when she was eight.

"With this first miracle… Into this estate come this lady Batty and her the man I mean, duck she is engaged to. If anybody doesn't want them to marry, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Rosalind saw the girl's hands reach behind her to the Iceberg Roses and pluck one, then hand it to Batty.

"Benzy Benjamin, do you promise to love her, bathe her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her safe as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ben was a poor ventriloquist, but Rosalind got the message. She turned to exchange a look with Daddy, who was still smiling over the top of her book.

"And Batty Penderwick, will you have this duck as your husband and promise to do the same?"

Batty looked lovely, the flower in hand. "I do."

"Then I declare you two duck and wife."

Rosalind had to resist clapping, so she just turned to Mr. Penderwick and smiled, then tossed soap bubbles out of the window so that they would land upon the ceremony. Batty turned to see them drift, and then saw Rosalind. They both smiled.

"Thank you, Rosalind."


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, please comment and tell me how I'm doing… More Skyffrey in this one… And some more about Jane. Batty will continue later.**

Chapter 8

In the Rain

Later that day, Rosalind offered to walk Timothy home, and Batty, Benzy and Ben all insisted on coming. The walk was quite short, and Timmy buzzed along the entire time, talking about her Swiss Army Knife and this secret fort she had down by the beach.

The clouds were bunched up as if it might rain, but Rosalind just smiled and knew that the storm wouldn't break until after she had arrived back. She wouldn't have brought Batty if there was a chance of getting wet, for Batty and Ben would've gotten chilled quickly.

When they arrived at the cozy little cottage Timmy's family was renting, Rosalind saw a girl looking out an upstairs window. She had long brown hair like Rosalind, but her hair was mostly red with a little brown. Jane would have lots of words to describe her, but all that Rosalind could think of was pretty.

"Timmy, is that your older sister?"

Timmy nodded, "that's Agathe."

"Shall I come pick you up tomorrow so that you can come over?"

Timmy smiled, "if it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Bye Timmy." Batty called; she was holding Benzy so she couldn't wave.

"Bye Elizabeth."

Batty smiled, and then the remaining party of four (three humans and one duck) turned and walked back up the road.

Skye was sitting on her bed reading Astronomia Nova when she heard a noise and a small slip of paper was pushed under her door. Skye walked over and picked it up, recognizing Jeffrey's handwriting.

_Meeting of EMERS. My room. Bring Astronomia Nova, I know you're reading it. _

_Love Jeffrey_

Skye swung open the door and walked the three steps to Jeffrey's room, then settled on his bed. He arrived a moment later, with Jane.

"I was under the impression that this was disbanded on the grounds that Jeffrey liked Skye and not Melody." Jane said, her notebook under her arm.

"So this wasn't your idea?" Skye slid over to make room for Jane, then slid back when Jane remained standing.

"It's the fact that she doesn't leave the beach. We need her to be distracted so that my master plan might work." Jeffrey started playing piano music to mask their voices.

"We could always steal something." Jane suggested, sitting on Skye's legs.

"Steal what? Her book?" Skye snorted.

"Or, we could replace it!" Jane was inspired from her new story. "Write something like; stay away from our beach and we will give your book back."

Jeffrey shrugged. "We can't copy it exactly, but Jane can just slip one of the books she doesn't like anymore in."

"Not like a new book?" Jane faux gasped. "It's okay, Melissa was my secret santa last Christmas and she got me Twilight. I can always fix Melody up with that."

"What if she likes Twilight though?" Skye asked.

"That seems in characteristic for her." Jeffrey grinned, poking Skye in the stomach. She hit him on the back.

"Fine, I do have a very old ratty copy of Branded Outlaw, by Ron Hubbard. She'd probably hate it. It's a very boyish book."

"Okay. Jane, you should probably do it." Jeffrey grinned.

"Fine, is she there now?" Skye peeked out of the window.

"Yeah." Jeffrey was faster.

Jane hastily scribbled a note on the front cover and grinned at her handiwork. With a quick smile for Jeffrey and Skye, she ran down the hall and away to the beach.

Jeffrey turned to grin at Skye, who was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. There was a tug in her stomach and she pulled out Astronomia Nova.

"How is it?" Jeffrey asked, sitting on her legs as she read.

"Fine." Skye glanced down at where she was.

"Will you read it aloud?" Jeffrey asked.

"Umm… okay." Skye flipped to the beginning, but Jeffrey shook his head.

"From where you are. I don't mind. Did you know that it's actually a translation?"

Skye shook her head, "now shush if you want me to read."

Jeffrey settled down onto her legs, and she kicked up into his back. He grinned at her, so she looked down at the book.

"Okay, umm. I'm learning about Kepler's axioms of planetary motion… one is 'the planets tend to rest at the place where they are positioned alone.' so that means that the planets usually stay in place unless they are in the orbit of other planets. At least, that's what I think."

"I've changed my mind, Skye. I never want to hear about this again unless you break through a black hole or something."

"You know, technically, you cannot physically break through a black hole."

"I meant mentally break through. As in a breakthrough?"

"That was just incorrect grammar then." Skye stuck out her tongue and closed the book.

Then Jane burst through the door, book in hand.

"She's reading Canterwood Crest; best enemies!" Jane let out a spurt of laughter, then sobered up. "I mean, that was an okay book that I read in fourth grade."

Skye smiled at her, then turned to see that the sky had decided to rain. Great streams of it flooded the window pane. Jane smiled, threw the book at Skye and rushed off with a word of a convenience store.

Skye turned back to Jeffrey, her face sober.

"Well, since you didn't enjoy my reading, perhaps you should play for me." She hated her voice, but he didn't seem to notice that it had squeaked when she said me.

He stood and walked to the keyboard, unplugging the headphones.

"John Williams- With Malice Toward None." He sat down, pulling off his sweatshirt and positioned his fingers on the keys.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She did, and heard the rain and the ocean. And then he started to play.

It was quiet, and at times the rain was louder than him, but it was steady, sounds flowing like the stream in Quigley Woods. If you asked her to sing the melody, she wouldn't know, all she knew was that it was beautiful, and it sounded like Jeffrey. As he played, she imagined him. He was smiling at her, a ray of sunshine; as silly as that sounded. She heard his voice calling her name. She inhaled, and the music swayed. He was playing faster and she saw him throwing sand at her as she splashed water in her face. And then he slowed, and she heard every note individually. Heard every strike his finger made, every piece of this flowing creature he had presented for her.

She didn't even notice the music had stopped until he was beside her, and she opened her eyes. The room was darker, the rain covering light from the sun. He was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the edges. She shook herself to rid whatever was there, making her heart beat like that. He smiled, and stood again, pulling her up, planting a kiss on her nose, making her duck her head, and then he held her. She wasn't sure if she liked it forever, but now it just gave her a sense of security. He was there.

She moved slightly, making him chuckle.

"Too sentimental for you, Skye?"

She breathed out, smiling. "Not with you, Jeffrey. Not anymore."

Jane rode in the rain harder than she had done the first time she wound with the bicycle towards town. Her shirt was getting soaked, her sneakers filling with water at the bottom.

"God." She said allowed. "I'll drown before I reach Rex."

She didn't know why she had dashed off to greet Rex, it was just the way that Jeffrey was looking at Skye. That look that made him seem green and happy at the same time. That made his eyes seem like great orbs of green, flecked with pearly tears of joy.

She would've written it down if she wasn't afraid of getting her notebook wet. Instead, she kept riding, and repeated it in her head. Orbs of green, orbs of green. When she passed Timmy's house, it changed to dark orbs; like Rex's eyes.

Dark orbs, dark orbs. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't see another bike coming her way until it was too late. She didn't remember much of the crash,but after it she knew she was shivering and soaked her to the skin. Pain clouded her vision, and she pulled herself up to see Melody Adragna, who was much less hurt, but concerned nonetheless for Jane; who was still lying down.

Jane couldn't help it; she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much! Please review!**

Chapter 9

The Letter and the Feeding of the Cat

Rosalind sat by Jane's side, fretting and rocking back and forth a little bit. That girl Melody and her brother had brought Jane back home when she had fainted, having crashed her bike into Melody. The bike was returned as well, the handlebars slightly bent. Jane had hurt her head, something concussion, as Mr. Penderwick and Iantha had taken her to the hospital immediately. She was back, with advice to rest in bed and sleep much.

Rosalind and Skye had sat by Jane's side most of the night, but now it was early morning, and Skye had gone to update Jeffrey, who had slept so that he might do the day shift. Rosalind was left alone. She heard piano music from Jeffrey's room, light and soft, then footsteps as Batty (no doubt) went to listen.

But Batty paused outside of Jane's room to whisper something to Ben.

"Jane was going to see that boy, so she was probably thinking about love when she crashed. We have to find a way to stop this crazy love stuff before anyone gets more hurt."

Rosalind smiled, and kissed Jane on the forehead. She walked to her room, and climbed the spiral staircase to where she could see the ocean. She took a deep breath and slumped over. After a couple of moments, she was fast asleep, worrying for her sisters even as she snored slightly.

Batty sat in the kitchen and waited for Rosalind to come so that she could walk Batty to pick Timmy up, but Rosalind didn't come until it was too late and Timmy had already arrived.

Batty told Timmy about what had happened to Jane because of love, and Timmy agreed that something had to be done.

"We could always look around the rooms." Batty suggested.

Timmy nodded, and Batty showed the way to Skye's room; which was empty.

After a couple moments looking through Skye's clothes for any love notes or pictures of Jeffrey.

"I really don't think that Skye would write any sappy stuff." She told Timmy, but Timmy just held up a book that she had found on Skye's bedside table.

"Canterwood Crest: Best Enemies." She practically sang. "This book, is definitely about love!"

"What do we do?" Batty asked, slumping over a little as she led the way out of Skye's room.

"Maybe we should write to the author, and ask her to not sell the books because they are hurting people." Ben said, his speech slightly obscured by Benzy, who was in front of his mouth.

Batty hugged Hound, "okay, we'll write a letter."

Timmy nodded, "what's the author's name?"

Batty read it off of the book. "Jessica Burkhart. Ben, will you go get some paper?"

Ben ran, and Batty quickly put the book back by Skye's bed. Timmy nodded, "I can mail it tomorrow."

Ben returned after a moment with a piece of paper and a crayon and the troop moved to Batty and Ben's room to write the letter.

The writing of the letter took half an hour, and the final project was deemed appropriate for Batty.

_dear Jessica Burkhart, _

_We were wondering if you would stop writing the books kanterwood crest because they are making our sister's go crazy for love. your books are hurting people, because my sister crashed her bike because she was thinking about it; it would be very helpful if you could do that. _

_Thank you,_

_Batty, Timmy, Ben, Benzy and Hound_

Batty stuffed the letter into an envelope and wrote Jessica Burkhart on the front, then handed it to Timmy.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asked.

"Now we go outside, so that it's not suspicious." Batty grinned, and Timmy led them spying away, out of the house.

"Good god, Jane." Skye snorted, "you should be glad you're in one piece."

"What?" Jane didn't sound well.

"Jane are you okay?"

"I'm not slurring, I'm just speaking in cursive." Jane winked and sobered up immediately, landing with a rapt expression.

Jeffrey laughed, but Skye wasn't in the mood.

"Oh well. I guess I'm glad that at least Rex didn't see me like this." Jane sighed, and dropped the book she was reading on the floor.

Jeffrey, who was standing behind Skye, grimaced. "Umm… About that. He dropped you off."

"Drat! Drat, drat, drat, drat!" Jane covered her face, "was I awfully bloody?" She raised her head, "a problematic meeting, but Sabrina turns out fine."

Skye made a face, "not right now, Jane. Should we give back the book in exchange for your life?"

"I'd like to think I'm worth a lot more than a Canterwood Crest romance book!" Jane snorted. "Although, if it was Little Women it might be different…"

Jeffrey smiled. "So, shall we deliver the book back?"

"I'd like to go." Jane started to sit up, then winced as she tried to move her leg.

"It's okay, Jeffrey and I can deliver it." Skye patted Jane awkwardly on the back, and Jane picked her book up again.

As they left, Jeffrey poked Skye, "You know what there has been not enough of this break?"

"What? We had drama, injury, romance, stupidity by some other girl…" Skye trailed off.

` Jeffrey grinned. "Soccer. Two on One tomorrow?"

"If Jane's fit." Skye grinned back, "and with the promise that you won't make me listen to any more bad soundtracks until there are some of your own soundtracks."

Jeffrey pretended to pout, "bad soundtracks? I'm sure you will appreciate Steve Jablonsky one day."

"Not if you force it upon me." Skye laughed and took off down the stairs, Jeffrey in tow.

Rosalind slid open her door with a quiet creak as Jeffrey's footsteps faded down the stairs. She shook her head, happy for all her sisters, although Jane crashing her bike was a drawback.

Her father was coming up the stairs now, and she smiled; opening the door wider so that he could see that she was there. He smiled and approached her, kissing the top of her head; as he (for only a short time longer) was tall enough to do so.

"Hey Rosy, you okay?"

Rosalind nodded, chuckling. "I just, almost feel as though something bad will have to happen for this to be typical. As if… Where's the Mrs. Tifton?"

Her father laughed, and led her to go check on Jane.

As it happened, Mrs. Tifton-Dupree was currently sitting in the passenger seat in a car that was speeding towards Montauk. She had been rudely informed of Jeffrey's absence by the head of the music academy that Jeffrey was visiting. She had then called Mr. Penderwick's home phone, and who had happened to be in the house feeding Asimov but Tommy. And thus, Mrs. T-D found out that her son; instead of studying at one of the best musical schools in the country- was vacationing…


	9. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the views and to people who reviewed!**

**Again, all rights go to Jeanne Birdsall!**

Chapter Ten

Love and it's Troublesome Wounds

Jeffrey and Skye walked together as the evening started to fall upon them. The road to Melody and Rex's house was not so long that they would be tired when they got back; but night would fall before they returned.

Melody's house was small and nestled along the cove, not very near to the Penderwick beach. It was small and yellow.

Before they walked up toward it, Skye stopped Jeffrey, "listen. I wanted to talk to you."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Well, I don't think that we should date."

Jeffrey nodded, looking as if he were wondering whether she was alright.

"And, I'm fine. I'm okay."

Jeffrey smiled halfheartedly. "Can I get an explanation?" He refrained from saying, 'in the least'.

"Well, you're going back to school in Boston, and Pearson will ask me out again, and then I'll have to explain, and then he'll tell everyone and people will wonder who the guy is and… I like to think that I don't need support. I just want to get to the future; when I can study what I want to study, and I don't even know how I feel about you, because you're a good boyfriend, but if you're my boyfriend, I truly want to want you to be my boyfriend."

Jeffrey put a finger to her lips. "It's okay, Skye. It's okay. I understand. Besides, it would be weird if I married the only girl I ever dated."

Skye laughed, "you want to marry me?"

"I've thought about it. And discussed it with Jane, of course."

"Please tell me she isn't writing about us!" Skye raised her head to the darkening sky. "Oh god!" She looked down at the boy standing before her. "And yes, that is a little weird."

He smiled, "I know. I just… I think I hated you, then liked you, then hated you again. Now I just know that I can't have you."

"You've always thought about it romantically?" Skye hated herself for asking, waited for all of her favorite memories to be ruined by an uncaptured stare from Jeffrey that she never noticed, or…

But he shook his head. "For now, let's just go bargain for Jane's life."

Skye snorted, and the two headed up the drive towards the Adragna's house.

Melody opened the door, then closed it again; scowling. Skye hammered on it, and a tall dark hair beauty opened it. It was no doubt this boy Jane had been going on about (as Skye had not been there for Jane's delivery, and was alerted after he had left).

"Hi, um. I'm guessing the Penderwicks?"

Skye nodded, then turned to Jeffrey, "And Tiftons."

"McGrath." He reminded her.

"How's Jane?" Rex asked.

"She's getting better." Skye answered truthfully, "but as nice as this small talk is, we actually came here to see your sister."

Rex looked a little taken aback, but he smiled after a second, "come on in."

Skye walked up the stairs, Jeffrey right behind her, and the two awkwardly hovered in the lobby of the Adragna's house until Melody came down the stairs before them.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"We, umm… Came to apologize actually." The words almost felt weird in Skye's mouth.

Melody raised her eyebrows. "Apologize? Because, the last time I checked, neither of you ran into someone with your bicycle."

Jeffrey nodded, "Apologize, because after you accidentally crashed into Jane, you pretty much saved her, and didn't spite her because of our actions."

Melody frowned slightly, her fabulous face crinkling a little bit, "Well I wasn't going to leave her there!"

Jeffrey smiled, and Skye did her best to, "well, we are indebted, and we brought your book back."

Melody smiled and took it. "Would you like to stay?"

Skye backed up a little; this was more than she had bargained for. "Ehh… I'm going to have to check on Jane again. Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey, however was looking almost reluctant to leave, so Skye; taking the worst of the situation, turned and rushed out, then waited in the garden for Jeffrey to walk home with her.

But he never came out. Skye waited until she could see him settled on the living room couch with Melody Adragna, relation of the Italian princess. Bah!

Skye turned and walked back towards the rest of the family, but then she had to run, and soon she was sprinting into the ocean by the Penderwick beach, and shouting, soaking wet; for she hadn't taken her clothes off before she dove.

Skye hated crying more than she hated sentimentality. She hated it all! But as she floated in the ocean in the dark, with the image of him settling down on the couch; she cried. Hard and long, so that her crying became more of gasping, and then she was sobbing again, her tears unnoticed in the great salty mess before her.

She sat then, on the ocean floor; the sand seeping into her shorts and onto her face as waves rolled over her, and she cried until a wave washed a tear away, then she laughed a little, then cried and the wave came again.

"Oh god." She said aloud. "From now on, I will be only Skye Penderwick; and not this sobby excuse for a mathematician."

She stood, dripping and started walking towards the house, when who should come walking but Sir Jeffrey Tifton and Melody. Skye, ashamed to 360 degrees, crouched behind a bush and waited for Melody to kiss Jeffrey on the nose, call him the cutest boy, and waltz off into the dark. All through this she held her breath, and once he walked inside; the storm broke again.

She cursed herself to the greatest extent, and yet waited for the light to go off in his room. She grabbed the tree nearest to Jane's window, and hauled herself up, exuberant in the physical labor of it.

Jane was sleeping when Skye banged on the window, but started awake and hobbled over to where Skye was hanging from the roof.

Skye swung inside, shivering; as the night was cool.

"Skye!" Jane frowned at her, "was it the night nymphs? I knew there was something in the air."

Skye nearly slapped her, but instead just frowned. "No, it was that drasted boy who is next door."

"Oh. The boy next door..." Jane pointed over towards Jeffrey's room, then handed Skye a towel, which she accepted and started rubbing her abdomen vigorously.

"What happened?" Jane settled back down onto her bed, covering her leg, and patting the spot next to her for Skye.

Skye, however, remained standing. After all the talk of being herself, crying and then curling up into bed with her sister wasn't what she did. She relived the events of the evening, leaving out the ocean-crying and the marrying part. She didn't want to jeopardize Jane's friendship with Jeffrey.

"I'm just so tired of all of this." Skye sighed, "thanks for the towel."

And Skye left Jane, knowing that neither of them would sleep well that night.


	10. Chapter 1!

Chapter One

The Quigley Woods Feeling

Skye awoke on the morning of her fourteenth birthday a little earlier than she had expected. Surprisingly, her room was empty, and as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the early summer air filled the empty space; swaying from the open window. Skye stood up and stretched, letting her arms fall to her sides, and walked over to the window, her bare feet tingling against the warm wood.

Gardam street was lit up in all of it's morning glory, and Skye could feel the warmth already, though the breeze was cool. She watched out the window as Tommy Geiger did push ups in his front yard.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Skye… Happy birthday to me." Skye hummed laughing, then stopped; she didn't hum. Perhaps it was just that it was her birthday. She smiled, her eyes sweeping the street, then frowned.

The Penderwick's minivan was not parked in the driveway.

"Great. They left me alone on my birthday." Even still, Skye was puzzled. Daddy wouldn't do this to her. He was probably running to get cream or something. All she had to do was go downstairs and they would all be waiting, with pancakes and bacon and all of that.

Skye sighed, slipped off her pajama boyshorts, and pulled on jean cutoffs. Her tank top was clean enough for this morning, she judged, and she ducked into the bathroom quickly and ran a brush through her short blonde hair. She still thought it was all crap, but because it was her birthday, so she should look good for a couple of hours.

She paused on the way down the stairs, slightly wary of the empty house.

"You're joking!" She laughed disbelievingly. "They left on my birthday."

Slipping on flip flops, Skye walked down the street towards Quigley woods, her heels coming up from the shoe every time she stepped forward, and therefore bothering her. Finally, she kicked them off and stood at the end of Gardam street.

Quigley Woods was beautiful before her, stretched out and dark. She ran forward, picking up her shoes. The stream wound through before her, and she stuck her legs in. She didn't know what it was, but the wood made her peaceful. She kicked her legs up, and the water splashed onto a tree before her. She sat back, her arms stretched behind her.

The wood was filled with a beautiful green light, as the sun shone through and the breeze sent the leaves rustling in a pattern of dappled noise. Skye breathed it in, and the June morning made her smile.

She sat on the streambed for moments until she walked to a rock that split the stream, sending it swirling on either side of it.

"Jane would have a name for this feeling, elated, peaceful, calm. Something…" Skye said aloud, and, grabbing onto a notch in the mossy stone, pulled herself up until she crouched atop it.

"Perhaps its just a birthday feeling. It's like Christmas morning, only summer, and… the woods is here with me." Skye was feeling silly now, so she slid off, landing in the shallow water.

The stream was cool around her legs, and she walked to her shoes slowly, the water rushing past her, filling the breezy air with it's noise.

Skye, however, was growing hungry, so she took her shoes up under her arm. She walked back to the house, to find that the minivan had returned.

"Skye!" Jane smiled at her, "Happy Birthday!"

"Where were you?"

"Oh, um. Would you believe me if I said we went to find the mushrooms from the great King Aslan's realm beyond the sea for your birthday stew?"

"I don't like mushrooms."

"Not even Aslan's?"

Skye shook her head, "sorry."

"Anyway, Daddy has breakfast on the stove, so it shouldn't be too long. Maybe you should pretend you're still asleep. I'll cover you."

Skye nodded and slipped through the front door, up the stairs and back to her quiet, white bedroom. Jane had moved to the attic (by her choice) the winter before, after they had seen Jeffrey, so that the three of them wouldn't all have to stay in the room the next time Jeffrey came.

He hadn't come, for his visit had been canceled by Mrs. T-D. Skye and Jane had created voodoo dolls for her, but they hadn't worked. Skye pulled her boyshorts back on and settled into bed, the warm sunshine streaming through the window. Under only a sheet, Skye pulled out the book she had been reading; On The Heavens, by Aristotle that Iantha had given her.

After a moment of reading, her family rushed in, in its enormity and jumble of people. The celebration almost made up for them leaving. Batty, Hound and Ben jumped all around, carrying two presents. Jane stood with Rosalind, both of them holding small packages. Daddy and Iantha followed, carrying pancakes and bacon (as the birthday custom was breakfast in bed).

Skye ate the entire stack and three pieces of bacon before turning to presents. Jane had given her the recent movie that happened in space, (one that Skye had wanted to see), and a book called Soccer for Dummies (though she assured Skye that in no way was it actually for dummies, Jane had just outlined her favorite parts in sharpie, so Skye wouldn't have to read the whole thing). Rosalind gave Skye a pair of tiny black earrings, for she had earlier insisted that Skye get her ears pierced. Batty and Ben had both gotten her mini little soccer balls for around her room, and Daddy and Iantha had pitched in for the biggest gift, which they insisted Skye open after dinner that night.

After the present opening had commenced, Rosalind drifted off to call Anna and invite her to come over, Jane wanted to go to Quigley Woods quickly to get a notebook she had left. Daddy and Iantha had to make sure that Batty had washed her feet, and Ben trailed along behind them, his brown khakis slipping a little.

It was in this way that Skye was alone a few minutes after the present opening, and as she sorted her new book into her alphabetical set, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Jane, I'm sorry, but I can't help with Sabrina Starr right now." She muttered, finger flicking through the books in the bookshelf under the window.

"It's a good thing I'm not Jane then."

Skye knew that voice, and she turned to a familiar face.

"Jeffrey?" It was a question, then an exclamation. "Jeffrey!"

She ran forward and flew into his arms, her eyes happier than they had been for some time. Her legs flew up, as he was now taller than her, and she laughed.

She could feel his grin in her ear, his breath through the grin tickling her. She held on for a moment longer, then let go.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he set her carefully on the ground again.

"Seeing you." He smiled happily at the look on her face, and she hugged him again, feeling the stretch of his back and the comfort of his arms around her.

"Jeffrey. How did I not know?"

"I guess," he set her down, and put a hand on her cheek. "You don't look properly."

She attempted to punch him, but he ducked and made her smile with pleasure at this exchange.

"Well, lets not stand here all day then, does Jane know you're here?"

"Everyone but you, Skye."

She scowled, but smiled through it a moment later.

"Then I'll show you Quigley Woods, and, the sprinkler, and perhaps…"

He nodded.

"We're going to Montauk tomorrow, so…"

She stared at him in awe. "Montauk?"

"Yeah, all of us."

But, we don't have enough space in the car for all the luggage and Hound and you."

He nodded, "That's why your aunt is coming to pick you, Jane and me up tomorrow. We'll ride with her. I told you, everyone's going for two weeks, until the fourth of July. Then I'm going back to my mothers from 'school visits'."

She laughed aloud, giddy at his misbehavior and dragged him out to the roof to use her binoculars, then to Quigley Woods with Jane.

The morning was spent like that, each place thoroughly explored, then move on to a new one. Jeffrey finally held Skye up at the entrance to the house, gasping for breath.

"Jeez, Skye. Have you been working out or something?"

"Soccer season is coming up, you idiot. I need to practice running."

"Just give me a minute. It's not easy running with a book shoved under your shirt."

Frowning as she comprehended what he said, she pulled his shirt up and snatched the book out, surprised to find it wrapped.

"For me?"

Jeffrey nodded, "It's your birthday." His freckles shone as bright as his grin in the morning sun.

She peeled the black paper off of the small book, and squinted at the cover.

"Astronomia Nova." She read, "By Johannes Kepler."

"My teacher recommended it." Jeffrey grinned and poked her.

"Thanks."

The two walked inside, and Jeffrey's arm found it's way to her side, so that he could tickle her under her ribs, and she punched him before he could dodge it.

This pleased them both immensely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Do not fear for Skyffrey! But for now, focus of Jane, and…**

**All credits go to Jeanne Birdsall, and to all of your comments that keep me writing!**

Chapter Eleven

Double Confrontation

Jane sat in bed, listening to music; engrossed in her writing. Sabrina Starr was battling the evil Count of Time- Demiatrus, as Mafiri overlooked, her hands fluttering like butterflies. The door swung open and Jane turned, prepared to see Skye huffing around as she had done since the night before, or Jeffrey, depressed, sadly realized what he did wrong. They were both a sight for sore eyes.

But, instead, she saw a bouquet of flowers and a pair of green jeans. The flowers descended and she was caught in Rex's stare.

"Hello, Jane. I'm sorry about your head." He handed her the flowers, and she placed them on her feet so that she may look at them.

"It's okay, now I can write more."

"A writer as well as a reader?" Rex raised his eyebrows, and pulled up a chair.

Jane nodded, "I write novels."

"A novelist. What is this one about?"

"Well, I focus all of them on Sabrina Starr, a heroine who rescues her love Rodolphus Baker by traveling back in time and writing an inscription into the book he was reading when she met him."

"Was that book perhaps Moby Dick?" Rex smiled, and the smell of mint toothpaste floated toward Jane.

"Well, yes…" Jane looked down.

Rex grinned at her, and kissed her cheek, "I came to invite you to a party my family is throwing for the fourth of July."

Jane nodded, "Yes, I'll come."

"I'll pick you up that night."

Soon Jane was alone again, leaving her to sigh and glance at her flowers every couple of minutes as she continued on through the pages of Mafiri (who was partially evil at the time), Rodolphus (who was throwing a party in the future, and wondering where Sabrina was), and Demiatrus (who was plotting to kill Sabrina before she could finish her quest to save her love).

Before long, Jane was asleep, which was a shame, because she missed all of the excitement.

Jeffrey sat with his head on the piano in his bedroom, watching the road where Skye was showing Timmy how to play soccer, and laughing as Timmy accidentally kicked it into the side of the house. It was in this way that he saw his mother's car drive up past Skye and heard the familiar voice shouting at Skye, calling her Jane.

He rushed downstairs, and alerted Batty, who was sitting with Ben eating yogurt. Aunt Claire, who was out on the porch, made an exclamation and walked inside. Seeing Jeffrey, she smiled and tilted her head towards the door.

"It appears your entourage has appeared." She frowned at the look on his face. "And, you aren't happy."

"I'm sorry. They always show up."

Skye came racing in through the garden door, and frowned when she saw that Jeffrey was there.

"Go, upstairs." she huffed, as Timmy appeared behind her, and sat on a stool next to Batty.

"No." Jeffrey looked away from her and to where Mrs. T-D was getting gracefully out of the car, and looking less gracefully at the house. She wore a glimmering white dress, a great green gem hanging from her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist, her face cold.

"Jeffrey." She frowned as she stepped into the kitchen, and pursed her lips at Iantha, who had just emerged from the upstairs.

"Mother. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Skye made an angry noise, but Iantha quieted her with a look.

"I'm vacationing with the Penderwicks." Jeffrey raised his chin, the image of denial.

Mrs. T-D snorted rudely, "Well, I can very well see that!"

Jeffrey smiled, all of a sudden grinning, almost laughing in her face. "Go back home, Mother, you won't be able to take me away."

Mrs. T-D froze, "leave you here? Until when… You really think that I'm going to… let you stay?"

Jeffrey nodded. "I'll be back home by the fifth. I promise."

Mrs. T-D pursed her lips again, "are there any adults here anyway?"

Iantha stepped forwards, putting her hand on Jeffrey's shoulder, "I will drive him back to Arundel, personally."

"If he isn't there, I will never release him to school. He'll go to the military academy! I promise you that!" She turned and stalked out to where Dexter was waiting. Skye laughed and ran upstairs to her room.

Jeffrey wasn't sure what she was doing until she heard a scream and a bucket of water spilled down over the roof and onto the car where Mrs. T-D was kissing Dexter.

"Don't come back!" Skye shouted, and they didn't.

After hearing stories of Mrs. T-D's dreadful appearance, Rosalind took Skye for a walk along the beach, and Skye unloaded all she knew.

"Oh dear," Rosalind fretted, her feet bare on the sand. "Did you have to throw water on them?"

"Yes, it was the highlight of the visit!" Skye laughed and did a cartwheel.

As cartwheels were not usually in Skye's style, Rosalind could see how happy she was, so she relented.

"So you're still mad at Jeffrey?"

Skye stopped cartwheeling and looked at Rosalind, "how could you possibly know that I'm mad at Jeffrey?"

"Skye, I hate to break it to you, but you've never exactly been the subtlest person."

"Oh shuttup, Rosy." Skye grinned. "And I'm not exactly mad at him… I'm just, disappointed that he would mess around with… her." She was picking up speed, frowning, far from cartwheeling. "Because she's just wrong, and I thought that he was smart enough to know not to be interested. But he wasn't, and though I can't control stuff like that, but it just disappoints me."

Rosalind nodded, "Just to clarify, you're talking about Melody?"

Skye scowled, and it was answer enough for Rosalind.

Jane awoke with a start to find Jeffrey sitting in Rex's abandoned chair.

"Hi." She smiled.

"My mother sends her best regards."

"What?"

"She showed up, and Skye dumped water on her." He smiled painfully.

"Oh my god, Jeffrey, are you okay?" Jane sat up.

He nodded, "she's still mad at me."

Jane smiled pityingly. "I'm so sorry. Would you like me to read you the heartbreak from _Sabrina Starr Rescues Her One Love_?"

Jeffrey shrugged, "Do you like it?"

"Oh Jeffrey, It's wonderful… I've started capturing love truly. The ups and downs. But first, tell me about your friend Melody."

"There's nothing to tell. I stayed over at her house and watched a bit of TV, then walked home."

"Did she walk you home?" Jane had an heir that said she already knew.

Jeffrey nodded, "You've already talked to Skye haven't you?"

Jane nodded, putting on her best thoughtful face, "but she could've been exaggerating…?"

Jeffrey shook his head, looking defeated, "her mathematical mind probably accurately captured every second."

Jane opened her notebook, flipped through the pages to one particular glass.

"_Sabrina Starr sighed, as she was in an unusually thoughtful mood. Sentimental, she was as she thought sadly of Rodolphus, and the particular manner he drawled when he spoke romantically. Sabrina was sitting with Mafiri on the edge of the Rowan cliff, waiting for Herbert Melville to finish his book. The time was near now, but she couldn't help but wonder whether he was thinking of her now. Was he wondering where she had gone? She sighed again, causing an outburst of speech from Mafiri, but for the first time, Sabrina wasn't paying attention. Her mind was somewhere else; in a different time." _

Jeffrey nodded as Jane finished her speech, "that's good Jane."

Jane smiled, "don't beat yourself up, Jeffrey, Aslan shall return and Peter will return to comfort you. He has known heartbreak, if only from his sisters."

Jeffrey grinned, "one day I'll understand you, Jane."

And then he stood up to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated a lot, but I'm at the beach, so writing and posting time is limited. **

**Enjoy! All rights go to other people… **

Chapter Twelve

The Portraiteer

That afternoon, Rosalind offered to walk Timmy back to her house, this time without Batty. They walked in silence until they could see Timmy's house, when Timmy suddenly spoke.

"My sister wants to meet you. She's… I can't remember the word."

"Oh." Rosalind smiled. "I'd be happy to meet her."

"She loves to draw, and paint."

Rosalind smiled again, and Timmy grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Agathe!" She called as soon as she was in the house.

There was a whirring sound, and Timmy's sister appeared, in a wheelchair.

"Hi." Agathe suddenly seemed shy, and yet, even though she was in a wheelchair, Rosalind could only think of how beautiful she was.

"Hi Agathe. I'm Rosalind." Rosalind smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi Rosalind. Welcome."

A voice came from the kitchen, kind sounding. Rosalind imagined an older Agathe. "Agathe? Who's out there?"

"My friend Rosalind." Agathe shouted, then turned back to Rosalind and said, much quieter, "You are my friend, right?"

Rosalind nodded, and smiled, still trying to decipher Agathe's speech.

"Do you want to see my room?"

Rosalind smiled, "sure."

But before they could go upstairs (Agathe by a little escalator attached to the side), Timmy and Agathe's mother came walking out from the kitchen.

"Hello Rosalind." She smiled.

"Hi, Mrs…?"

"Call me Julie." She smiled again, showing every tooth.

"Hi Julie."

Julie patted Agathe on the head, and looked carefully at Rosalind, "Well, you girls be careful."

Rosalind nodded to show that she understood, then followed Agathe upstairs.

Agathe's room was small, with lots of things for painting and drawing.

"Will you sit?" Agathe looked shyly down, "I want to draw you."

Rosalind smiled, "Oh, okay."

She sat at Agathe's desk as the girl whirred around the room, finding pencils and then nice paper from notebooks. Rosalind was used to Batty's drawings, and though they were lovely, you usually couldn't recognise Rosalind, so she didn't sit very still as Agathe started to draw.

For a few moments, all that was heard was the sound of pencil and paper, but then Rosalind started talking.

"So, Agathe, where do you live?"

"In New Jersey, we come out here every vacation."

"Yeah? That's nice. I'm from Massachusetts. Cameron, Massachusetts. Do you get snow where you live?"

Agathe nodded. "Big gusts. One winter, it snowed three feet!"

Rosalind smiled. "Yeah, we had a winter like that too. So you like to draw?"

"It's because my cerebral palsy. It didn't quite destroy the side of the brain that is creative. So it became stronger. I couldn't tell you the answer to math problems if I tried."

"My younger sister Skye is very good at math. She and I are in the same math class, so she helps me with the problems. I teach her latin in exchange. My friend Anna and I are learning it together."

"My mom's grandfather was Latin."

"Really? It's a wonderful language."

Agathe nodded, and tilted the paper slightly.

"My mom speaks it, I think. I speak a little Spanish though."

"Yeah? My dad speaks it, so I was inclined to learn."

Agathe looked up, her beautiful head frowning.

"What about your Mom?"

"Oh, she died a long time ago."

Agathe looked back down at the portrait. "That's really sad. Do you miss her?"

Rosalind nodded, "I do. Sometimes. But I think of her and it usually makes me feel better."

Agathe smiled, "So you, your sister Batty, your father, and Skye are the family?"

"Oh no, my father remarried a lady named Iantha and Iantha has a son named Ben. Also, I have another younger sister named Jane."

"The Jane that Rex is in love with?"

"Rex?"

"Oops…" Agathe giggled. "But anyway, Rex is in love with her. He says that in his eyes, she seems to hold the prowess of a wise old woman, but the innocence of a child, combined with the wit of a professor. He's definitely in love! Rex lives up the street. Other than you, he's my only friend."

"That sounds like Jane. She's a writer. I've met his older sister, but never him."

"He's really nice. He comes and reads me old classic stories. I think the recommendations come from Jane."

Rosalind smiled. "She loves to read too."

"So, tell me about Iantha."

"Well, she's very kind, and almost always soft spoken, but she doesn't know much about being a mother. She's an astrophysicist. And she works at the same place as Daddy."

Agathe grinned, "Did they meet there and want to date?"

"Well… Not exactly."

Rosalind told Agathe all about the Save Daddy Plan and how it had backfired on them, and then they plotted again to pair Daddy up with Iantha. Agathe laughed at all of the right parts, and marveled at Rosalind and her sisters' cunning.

It was almost as Rosalind finished that she realized that it was getting dark.

"Unfortunately, I should probably go." She smiled sadly.

"I'm not finished. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Rosalind nodded, "I would love to."

And she was surprised to find that it was true.

Jane sat writing as Rosalind stormed into her bedroom, "Jane. Tell me about Rex."

Jane glanced up, a sly smile on her face, "what do you mean?"

Rosalind laughed, and sat down in the seat next to the desk.

"Is he kind?"

"Wait, wait. First. How did you find out about Rex anyway?"

"He's been reading the classics to my friend Agathe."

"His girlfriend or something?" Jane frowned.

"No. She has cerebral palsy, and is in a wheelchair. She was drawing me, and when I mentioned you she asked if it was the Jane Rex was in love with."

Jane blushed deep red, "well, he's Melody's younger brother. And he's gorgeous."

"Are you sure we aren't repeating Dominic here?"

Jane slapped Rosalind on the knee, though gently.

"Also, Daddy says you can get out of bed now. We want to eat on the beach."

Jane heaved herself out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and jean cutoffs. She hobbled downstairs to find Jeffrey and Skye sitting on opposite ends of the couch, determinedly not looking at each other.

"Oh come on, guys! You know you are only going to miss each other when you are separated!" Jane snorted.

Skye scowled at her, "he crossed a line, Jane. I was under the impression that we would stay friends, but he kissed Melody Adragna!"

Jeffrey looked down, "no. She kissed me. I was unwilling."

Skye heaved a deep breath, "I was watching, Jeffrey. You didn't protest."

Jeffrey's shoulders dropped, and he stared down at the floor, "I couldn't, she would've done worse. She's crazy."

Skye almost smiled, and Jeffrey leaped across the couch and started kissing her furiously. Skye responded tentatively, and then they broke apart at a noise from Jane.

"Honestly, enough drama from you two. You aren't dating, and you don't hate each other. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

Jeffrey and Skye grinned at each other, just as Skye punched him, and, finally righted, the three walked towards the beach where the rest of the Penderwick family was waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, sorry so much lapse… and a not so good chapter… But I'm saving up! I promise. **

**Ahh… Back from the ocean now… **

Chapter Thirteen

The Tale of the Crabina Family

The next morning, soon after Rosalind left to go to Agathe's, Jeffrey, Jane, Skye, Batty, Timmy, Ben and Hound set off towards the tide pools, where Batty was convinced there would be hermit crabs.

It appeared that she was right, as the tide was down, and thousands of hermit crabs were stretched out among the pools.

"Please Skye, please can we stay?" Batty pleaded, as Hound ran from pool to pool inspecting them for safety with his nose.

"Fine. We can stay for forty five minutes."

Batty cheered, and Jane ran off towards a smaller pool.

Skye reluctantly followed Jane over to where a group of ten or so crabs nestled together.

"We can each name one." Jane squeaked, and separated each crab into a separate nestle of rock. Surprisingly, they stayed where they were.

Timmy, Batty, Ben, Hound and Jeffrey walked over to the girls and each sat around the pool.

"I'll go first," Jane said, as she had kindly volunteered to take in the extras. "This small one is Iano, then Bippity and Boppity (those are twins) and Taz is the third youngest. I think Skye's is the youngest, and Ben's is second."

She dipped her head at Jeffrey, who frowned down at the two crabs who were in his section of the pool.

"Okay, umm the bigger one is Jorge (Batty its pronounced Hor-hay not George), after Jorge Quintero who wrote the Three Hundred Violin Orchestra, Skye remind me to play that for you when we get back." Skye rolled her eyes. "And the small one is Helio, after the Helio wireless carrier, because he's a computer genius."

Jane applauded, and turned to Skye.

"Umm… His name is Pluto, after the dwarf not really planet. Because he's so small."

"That's nice. Timmy?"

Timmy grinned, "Hermy."

"Ben?"

"Shrimpy, because he's the second smallest."

"Batty?"

"Mine's name is Dixie, and Hound's are Mr. Crab and Oscar."

"I have a marvelous idea. I will write a story about this crazy family. A short story, that is. A couple of pages."

There were a couple of minutes of inspecting the family, and the loading them all back into the same pool.

Jane smiled and led the procession back to the house.

"I'll go back tomorrow and visit." Batty whispered to Hound, and Timmy and Ben agreed.

Timmy led Batty, Ben and Hound into Batty's room and told them that she mailed the letter and that the love was supposed to stop. Batty told her about Skye and Jeffrey not kissing each other anymore, and Jane falling off of her bike and now recovering.

It seemed the love was at an end, and just in time for Jane to read the story of the Crabina Family (as she had named it).

_Once, there was a family that loved each other very much, and had lots of members. Pluto, Shrimpy, Taz, Iano, Oscar, Helio, Hermy, Dixie, Jorge, Bippity, Boppity and Mr. Crab. _

_Pluto was a math genius, who enjoyed playing soccer with Taz and Iano, even though he was very small. _

_Shrimpy was the second smallest, and he enjoyed playing in the water and pretending that he was a duck. _

_Taz was a reader, but couldn't write for his life. _

_Iano was the writer, and whatever he wrote, Taz would edit for him. _

_Oscar loved to run around and check everything out. _

_Helio would sit on his computer all day and work on algorithms. _

_Hermy was the family detective and punk kid. She would walk around all day in a baseball cap and use her favorite magnifying glass. _

_Dixie loved smaller animals, and took care of everyone well. _

_Jorge was a composer and musician. _

_Bippity and Boppity were twins who wrote car magazines. _

_Mr. Crab was a botanist, and was recently married to Mrs. Crab, though their family was the Crabinas. _

Everyone was silent after Jane's pronouncement, until Timmy broke the silence.

"To each his own."

There was an outburst of giggling from Batty as she turned to Skye. "Are you done with Canterwood Crest?"

"What?" Skye looked mortified. "Oh, that wasn't mine!"

Jane laughed, "it was Melody's."

Batty's eyes got big, "sorry mrs. writer."

Ben grinned, "sorry Skye."

Rosalind, however, missed out on both the Crabinas and Canterwood Crest completely. She was at Agathe's, mid drawing.

"...so Jeffrey and Skye were forced to go on a walk and Batty had an incident with a rosebush. She tore up her wings, but I fixed them."

"You must be a really good older sister." Agathe looked up at her. "I try, but Timmy just wants to run and play, but I can't."

Rosalind nodded. "Yeah, I understand. It's hard being the eldest."

Agathe grinned, "fortunately, the dog is older than me, but not by much."

Rosalind smiled. "So you and Timmy are the only ones?"

Agathe nodded, "I can't imagine being the eldest of five."

"Well, if you count Hound it's six, but I like to forget about Hound. Batty takes care of him, mostly."

Agathe rubbed her nose, "Jeez. How old is Batty?"

"Well Batty is eight, Jane is twelve, Skye is recently fourteen, and I'll be sixteen in January."

"I'm fifteen too, but I just turned fifteen."

"It's tiring, isn't it?" Rosalind smiled.

"Yes, very much so. Timmy's nine. But she's very small."

"Batty isn't taller than her, I think."

Agathe shrugged. "Umm… I need a break. Besides, all we ever do is talk and draw. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Rosalind grinned, "what do you have?"

"How about Casablanca?"

Rosalind smiled, "let's watch it."

And so they did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

King Arthur and Dominic

Skye, Jane and Jeffrey went out the next morning to ride bikes and explore the rest of Montauk. Jane insisted that they stop at the convenience store to buy a new notebook and say hello to Rex, and, shaking their heads, Jeffrey and Skye ended up leaving her there and racing off.

Jane strolled through the racks and hid from Rex until she could spy on him. He was sitting the same way he had been the last time; feet up, book on his lap, his marvelous face thoughtful. He was reading _Dracula_, and every once and a while he grinned or looked sober. Jane attempted a small flourish with her arrival, but all she managed to do was send all of the cards with the dogs on the front spilling onto the floor. Rex looked up to see Jane scooping up the cards. He grinned apologetically.

"Have you been here long?"

Jane shook her head. "I was just here to knock over the cards." She tried to back away, as this wasn't going well, but was backed against the frozen food. "And thank you for the flowers, and the kiss."

Rex grinned and stood, beckoning. "I would have expected a short story from you, Miss. Jane."

"Well, that didn't work too well last time." Jane reluctantly walked towards him.

He stooped over and kissed her on the cheek, and she positively glowed. "It didn't work out when you wrote him a short story? What kind of guy is that?"

"Dominic, my only lover so far. Plus it was a poem."

"I don't count? Or am I just an acquaintance? A poem, what kind? Yeesh, she writes poetry as well. You didn't write him a sonnet did you? I wouldn't have accepted a couplet..."

Jane smiled, and shrugged, because it seemed a reasonable response. "Would you like to go and ride bikes with me?"

"Will you stay in one piece, because I don't want you to be hurt because you're looking at me." He grinned and led her to the front of the shop, flipping the sign to CLOSED.

"Do you have a bike?"

"No need, you'll ride on the handlebars."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "I will."

He nodded, grinning again. She needed a new word to describe his smile, because grinning only worked once. He smirked at her, and pulled her up onto the handlebars of the very bike she had crashed thinking about his eyes.

The ride was bumpy, and every jostle earned a hand on her side, Rex was riding one handed, pedaling firmly, propelling them forward in smooth waves. Still, as he lead her to unpaved roads, even his smooth molasses rhythm was interrupted frequently by bumps.

"Rex, where are we going?"

Rex beamed at her, "you'll see."

And a moment later, she did see, as it was a small pond separated from the town by a tiny range of hills. The pond had an almost magical feel to it, though on the opposite side there was a highway. Rex stopped the bike, and Jane hopped off of the handlebars. Rex wheeled the bike into the bushes as Jane started back to the

"I didn't bring my bathing suit." Jane grumbled, but Rex was already stripping down to his boxers and he dove in, showering her with water. Jane kept her tank top and underwear on, leaving her tee and shorts on the bank.

"I'm forcibly reminded of Puss and Boots, and am now waiting for someone to come and offer me nicer clothes." Jane laughed as she treaded water.

Rex, however, swam quickly toward her and pulled her down underneath the surface. His grip didn't relax until a couple seconds later, and she broke through the surface, breathing heavily.

"Rex?" She glared at him.

"Sorry, there was a car. If my Dad found out I closed the store to go swimming, he would be so mad. You have no idea. No party for me."

"Oh yeah, how long until then?"

Rex grinned, "three days."

Jane hadn't realized how fast the vacation had gone by, "I'm leaving after that."

He dove under, grabbed her feet, then emerged again, "I live in New York City. Maybe you could visit me?"

She nodded, "I'd like that." She needed to find another role model. Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind? Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice? Pocahontas? Jane laughed to herself. She needed something, because she herself was just messing up.

Isolde! She loved Tristan so truly. Isolde was so… good and honest. Jane did her best to do so as well.

"Well, anyway, I'm getting a little cold."

Jane nodded, Isolde would make sure that Tristan was comfortable, as long as he hadn't sinned. She would wish death upon them both if they had sinned, or maybe it was the other way around. Oh, drat. She needed something she could remember.

Lancelot and Guinevere were lovely together, though all of the love was secretive. Then Dominic could be King Arthur! Jane grinned. That might work… Jane stood up out of the shallows and pulled on her shorts and t-shirt. Guinevere was a lady, so… she would thank him!

"Thank you for closing the store. That was very kind."

Rex looked up, his shirt pulled over his arms and smiled, his teeth nice looking. He pulled his shirt on and ran forward. This time Jane was prepared for his firm mouth and they met with static. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he dipped her. But, he tripped, and so, instead of being whisked over the surface, they both plunged into a murky foot of water.

Jane laughed softly, as she thought Guinevere might, and rolled over so that she might kiss him again. Kissing Rex wasn't like kissing Dominic. Dominic's had seemed forcedly enjoyable compared to Rex's. Rex's kisses were sweet, and almost overpowering; like pineapples or the sound of the ocean. Whenever Jane kissed him, it made her want to kiss him again.

She pondered this as he drove her (on her bike) back to the house. She slipped inside after thanking him again and changed. Then she pulled out her notebook and resolved herself to write him every type of poem.

_Knee-deep _

_In love_

_See what you did?_

_Serendipity_

Jane was headed toward a Cinquain when Skye burst into her room, laughing hard.

"Jeff...rey...fell...in...the...lake...twice...laughing...so...hard…" She gasped.

Jane responded with equal enthusiasm, grinning. "Rex… kissed… by… the… lake… happy… so… much…"

Skye didn't take it in, as she was rolling on the floor and now Jane could see Jeffrey standing in the doorway, soaking. He sent a humorous glance toward Skye, then wiggled his eyebrows at Jane. He, apparently, had heard her fine.

Jane sighed, and repeated herself for Skye.

Skye's head went right up, "What?"

Jane smiled, and sighed a little again. Skye would take it in at some point.


	15. Chapter 15

**A couple more Fluff before the end…. AHHHH **

**I have to set out more time to write**

Chapter Fifteen

The Perfect Day

That night, at 12:16 at night, a MOOPS was called, with Jeffrey included. The main reason that Batty and Ben weren't included was that it was frightfully late for them to be up.

"First it." Rosalind stacked her fist.

"Second it." Skye grinned.

"Third it, and fourth, fifth and sixth for Batty, Ben and Hound." Jane laughed at the look on Skye's face.

"Seventh it?" Jeffrey looked slightly alarmed at Skye's expression, but Rosalind waved a hand in front of her face and the meeting was brought back.

"Why the MOOPS, Rosalind?" Jane asked, as Skye continually kicked her shins lightly, trying to pass it off as swinging her feet.

Rosalind placed a hand on Skye's thigh and stopped the violence, "I wanted to speak about this party that Jane has been invited to, and such other things. The Adragna family called today to invite all of us, and a guest for each of the girls."

Skye and Jane both gasped; Skye rolling her eyes, Jane looking pleased.

Jeffrey looked torn at the expressions on all three faces. "Was I included in the invitation?"

"It was specifically for the Penderwicks only, however, I thought you could be Skye's guest."

Skye and Jeffrey exchanged a look and nodded.

"Jane, I think Rex will be there."

"He already invited me." Jane sighed romantically, her hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"I was thinking of bringing Agathe, Timmy's older sister."

"The one with cerebral palsy?" Jane asked.

Rosalind nodded.

"What about clothes?"

"I have a collared shirt and such." Jeffrey shrugged.

"And us?" Jane asked.

"That's why I called this meeting." Rosalind smiled. "Did you all bring your money?"

Jane pulled out the last ten dollars she had saved, and Skye pitched in her jar full of coins. Jeffrey pulled a couple of fives out of his pocket, and Rosalind contributed a twenty.

"We have…" Rosalind pulled all of the money together, "Seventy three dollars and forty seven cents."

Jane clapped. Skye whistled, and Jeffrey smiled.

"Which gives each of us… the three ladies… Skye?"

"Twenty four ish dollars."

Jane nodded, "now it doesn't seem like as much."

"Well then we have seventy three dollars for the three of us."

Jane sent her a fake exasperated look, "yeah, I got that."

Rosalind smiled, "okay. I know this wasn't much of a meeting, but tomorrow afternoon we are taking Batty and going shopping. Jeffrey, you're in charge of watching Ben, Skye, you make sure we have enough money for everything, and Jane, you don't lose Batty. I'll find places for us to go."

And with that, Rosalind left the meeting.

Just as Jeffrey and Jane were about to leave Skye's room, Skye grabbed them.

"I will wake you up at six tomorrow. We have soccer to attend to."

Jane smiled, "you betcha."

Jeffrey grabbed Jane's arm and led her toward their rooms.

Skye leaned against the doorframe, waiting for their lights to go off, and Jane's did quickly, but Jeffrey's desk lamp flooded into the hallway.

Skye peeked around the doorway and saw that Jeffrey was scribbling on a music sheet at the keyboard. She grabbed her binoculars and aimed them at his figure.

_Montauk Piece; A musical adaptation of the weeks this summer_

Skye called softly towards him. "Jeffrey, I'm serious about waking you up tomorrow morning."

He turned and grinned at her, "okay, okay. I'm sleeping now."

Skye didn't bother him again.

The next morning, Skye was awoken by her alarm clock at five thirty and hastened to wake Jeffrey and Jane. The soccer was rough and beautiful, and they played it on the beach. Mick Hart made no appearances, and coincidently, the neighborhood stayed asleep until, an hour later the sun started to rise, and the ocean turned gold and satiny red, Skye stopped them and pushed Jeffrey into the ocean. Jane laughed and tackled Skye, causing both of the sisters to fall into the orange tipped waves. Another game thus started, much more brutal, and this one involved much more foul play, but Skye was interested in how well she might push Jeffrey, before he admitted himself into a ruckus game of King of the Hill.

Needless to say, the morning passed quickly.

After lunch, Rosalind offered to take Batty, Ben, Timmy, Skye, Jane, Jeffrey and Hound for a walk, as Skye, Jane and Jeffrey (with Rosalind's instruction) had been running up and down the stairs and shouting while Iantha was trying to talk on the phone.

Gratefully, the adults accepted, and Rosalind led them on foot to the small collection of stores where the dress shopping would commence.

Rosalind found her dress in the first store. It was a pale green color, one Jane called Tropical Dream, which Skye insisted was an alcoholic drink. Rosalind shushed them and looked back at the dress. It was v-neck, with a wrap-around skirt that went to her knees.

"Does it look good, Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey nodded, "you look like an adult." He grinned at her.

Jane nodded vigorously and smiled, "and it's only fifteen dollars!"

Rosalind changed out of the dress and bought it, leaving Jane and Skye, who hadn't found anything in the aisles. She pulled them into the next store.

Skye finally succumbed to wearing a dress that was the darkest shade of blue, that Jane called it deep orchid. Skye glared at her and tried the dress on. It was a slim fit, complimenting how thin she was, and, upon further inspection, was a dark grey slip with black lace over it. Skye finally smiled, "I'll get it, for twenty bucks."

Jane nodded, trying to calculate how much she had.

"Thirty eight, Jane." Skye rolled her eyes and grimaced at Jeffrey as she headed toward the check out.

Jane made well with her thirty eight dollars. She found "the dress" (as she called it) three stores later. When she stepped out of the dressing room, she had a glow around her. Perhaps it was from the dress, which was titled, White Sapphire and was fitted tight against Jane's hips. The upper part had thick straps that just covered the tops of her shoulders. The dress, though called White Sapphire, was actually more of a silver dress, though Jane wouldn't admit it for the world. She simply grinned with joy, and the dress even made her teeth seem whiter. The WS dress came to about her ankles, and she had a pair of blue heels to match.

Jeffrey clapped, and Rosalind clutched her bag in front of her.

"Jane, you look like a goddess!" Timmy exclaimed, and everyone smiled.

So Jane bought the dress.

That evening, Mr. Penderwick proposed an evening on the beach, and Iantha set up the speakers so that they might dance. Aunt Claire had extra music on her ipod, and so the children danced to what was titled, _Dark Celtic Music_. Jane instructed them all, except Skye, who had refused point blank to dance. Jeffrey would dance with Rosalind, Jane with Batty and Ben with Timmy.

At Jane's request, Aunt Claire lit a fire on the beach, and there was a clapping laughing mess of childrens dancing for the first song. Then Jane pulled everyone together, and they actually danced, stiff and formal, until Rosalind stood, her hands winding above her head in circles, Jeffrey, Jane, Timmy, Ben, and Batty circling around her. The sun was setting, and the adults were laughing on the porch.

As soon as the children were tired of dancing, they sat in a circle around the fire, and Jane relived the brutal haircut for the Fire God, and the note from Dominic.

Rosalind was aghast all over again, but when asked, anyone might have said it was the perfect day, leading up toward the Fourth of July.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all of the views... Getting near the end now. Comment; it's super helpful. Also, let me know what else I should write for Penderwicks Fanfic! **

Chapter Sixteen

The Grand Revealing

Rosalind had known that she wanted to invite Agathe to the party from the moment she was told she could bring a guest, but since then, she hadn't gone over to her house. She finally received her chance walking Timmy home in the early afternoon. The walk seemed to take no time at all, and as she arrived, Agathe was waiting for her.

Agathe was bouncing with excitement, shouting and bouncing as she led the way up the stairs, "I've finished your portrait." She sang.

Rosalind braced herself as she was led into Agathe's room and up to the easel where her portrait was covered.

"Tada!"

Rosalind had had pictures done of her before, photographs taken, street workers paintings when she went to Boston, along with countless portraits Batty had done with marker, pencil, pen and so on. But Rosalind had never had a portrait taken with her face like this. It was lit up, not a mask, but a wonderful smile buzzing about her lips, and her eyes bright and clear. She looked so happy, the Rosalind in the picture, and the portrait captured her giddy excitement at being drawn. Her features were cool, painted light, with Rosalind's favorite green striped shirt connected by a thin neck, perfectly accurate, and yet there was something magical about the picture-Rosalind.

Agathe grinned. "As soon as you started talking about your sisters, your whole face just lit up. It was really amazing."

Rosalind was smiling now, "I also came over to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Rosalind smiled at her friend. "There's a party. I'm going. I'd like you to go too."

Agathe looked up at Rosalind, excitement drawing her features in perfect definition. "Really?"

Rosalind nodded, "who else?"

Agathe's face lit up, "are you sure? I think you'll probably have to stay with me, otherwise my mom won't let me go."

"Yeah, I want to help you find what to wear."

They found, at the bottom of Agathe's closet, a bright blue dress that would fit perfectly with her chair. One with a strap of lace that ran diagonally from shoulder to waist. Almost a sache. It brought the attention to Agathe's front. Agathe was bewildered and rendered almost to tears at it's beauty. She had completely forgotten about it. Rosalind was almost happier than her partner, for the dress went well with hers, so the two could stay together at the party.

"Tada!" Rosalind grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Agathe smiled.

Rosalind left with her portrait with as Jane would call a buzzing heart. She was completely content, and after texting Tommy (who told her that he was sure that Asimov was getting fatter) and placing her portrait carefully on her pillow where she might return to it later, she changed into a bathing suit and ran outside to where Batty, Timmy, Ben and Hound were splashing around as Iantha sat on the sand.

Rosalind laughed as she spun Batty around and the waves crashed all around them.

Batty finally shrieked, and Rosalind and she started a game of tag, sprinting through the water. For one of the first times all summer, Rosalind didn't worry about Jane, Skye, Ben, Batty or even Tommy. They were all safe. She knew, finally.

They swum, played and splashed for longer than Rosalind could imagine, and finally went inside, as it was almost time for the evening before the party.

It involved (as Aunt Claire and Iantha had suggested) a fashion show including Hound, Batty and Ben; who were each wearing something special. And Rex had promised to come over before the festivities and hand them each invitations.

Rosalind planned to stay up all night and as soon as the sun rose, fall asleep until she had to get ready for the party. And she hadn't told her father about her plan. She heard a commotion from downstairs and raced down to meet Rex.

He was just as Jane had described; dark hair shaved loosely, carved nose, a thin face and dark eyes.

"Hey, you must be Rosalind." He smiled, showing off white teeth so bright Rosalind thought it shouldn't be allowed.

"That I am." Rosalind grinned again.

"Hey Jane." He swooped over to kiss her on the cheek lightly. Rosalind was suddenly overcome with missing Tommy.

Skye emerged at the bottom of the stairs and raised a hand to Rex. He looked down a little, and then smiled respectfully. He must know the stories from Jane, Rosalind reflected.

"Hi Rex." This was Jeffrey, who had no doubt met Rex at some point at another, or else, like Rosalind had connected the dots from Jane's description.

Rex grinned at them all, a hand on Jane's back and Jane looked completely crazy in her giddiness, smiling up at him. Rex clicked the heels of his sneakers together, bouncing on his toes and nodding to each of them in turn.

"Well, I had better be off." His face broke into yet another smile.

Rosalind smiled back at him, and he simply handed her the tickets, kissed Jane on the cheek, and then walked his long legs out of the door.

Jane immediately dissolved into a puddle for Rosalind to hug and congratulations. Skye snorted and turned back up the stairs. Jeffrey followed her, leaving the laughing girls on the couch.

Skye was leaning out of her window, watching the sailboats with binoculars. Jeffrey approached from behind and smiled, then pretended to trip so that she would know that he was there.

"Jeffrey."

"Skye."

Skye turned back to the window to watch a bird over the ocean.

"You hate all of the sentimentality stuff, don't you."

"Thats an understatement," Skye muttered.

Jeffrey laughed, and stood behind her, not touching, but close enough that she could feel his support, "you okay? I call for a midnight swim tonight."

Skye turned to look at him, "yeah, that didn't end so well last time."

Jeffrey chuckled, "I'll even invite Jane."

The corners of Skye's mouth trembled with laughter, "she'll be too busy getting her beauty sleep for Rex."

"No, she wouldn't turn an adventure down for the world."

Skye sighed, and turned to the window again, "it's a little weird to see her growing up. She still writes and stuff, but… She's not the same anymore. I never thought she would lose her innocence and..."

"Jane-ness?"

"Well, I guess she still has that."

"We needs a break every once and a while." Jeffrey poked Skye in the back.

Skye laughed outright and fell back into his waiting hands. He kept her suspended, and pushed her back up into a standing position.

"Well, what do you say?"

Skye nodded, "okay. Now let me watch the boats."

Jeffrey grinned to himself as he trudged back into his room to write more music.

That night, Jeffrey, Skye and Jane (who had agreed immediately) set off towards the beach. All three could tell that this would be the last night just the three of them, and they each wanted it to be the best they could. Jane smiled happily, almost skipped in front of Skye, Skye had decked herself out with binoculars, Swiss army knife, and all of the other essentials, and Jeffrey brought leftover dessert and a soccer ball. It would be a long night, not because they were dreading the morning, but because they each wanted to make it last longer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the Bastille stuff: but I just had to!**

Chapter Seventeen

Night's sweet scents

Skye grinned as she tackled Jeffrey into the ocean. This was truly bliss, the way that she and Jeffrey could be together and not be awkward. She kept hearing the song that her friend Ivy loved. It was a Green Day songs, something Skye could stand. But it seemed, this one song that was, to capture something. She couldn't remember the name, just the melody was running through her head. She hummed slightly, and Jeffrey turned and looked at her.

"Green Day?"

She rolled her eyes, wondering if he could see her, "my friend likes it, she got it stuck in my head."

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It's probably their most popular and well known song."

Skye grinned. "You know Jeffrey, sometimes… I mean, if you repeat this-"

"You'll have to kill me, but yes you miss me? I do too Skye."

Skye grimaced, and turned to Jane, who was watching with a sober expression.

"Well, Jeffrey, I miss you all the time." Jane smiled a little, "now, I thought this was adventure, not making Skye uncomfortable."

Jeffrey laughed openly, "okay, okay. Lets go. Soccer?"

"Food first." Skye shot him a look. "Always food first."

Jane smiled, "well, there is dessert…"

"Done." Skye raced towards the small pieces of pie, splashing through the shallow water. She tensed as Jeffrey ran up behind her, but he just grabbed her waist and squeezed tight. For a moment, for the both of them, that was enough.

Rosalind glanced out her window. It was 11:09. She had a long way to go, but she couldn't help but wonder if anyone else was awake. She slipped out of her room and peeked into Skye's room. There was a figure on the bed, but as Rosalind listened, she didn't hear any breathing. She crept forward and peeked out the window to see Jeffrey dancing to something with Jane. Skye was laughing quietly, and clapping.

Rosalind was overcome and she pulled on a pair of green shorts, then raced downstairs and out onto the beach.

Jeffrey seemed a little surprised to see her, but she simply fell into pace with him. There was no music, but he hummed a little of a soundtrack and glanced toward Skye too much.

"That's beautiful, Jeffrey." Jane plopped onto the beach.

"With Malice toward none. I can play it better on the piano instead of humming."

"No, it was wonderful. Skye?"

Skye glanced up, torn out of her daze, "oh yes. Very nice."

Jeffrey smiled at her, and she finally met his gaze, "it reminds me of lots of things."

Rosalind laughed to break the silence, and she and Jane pulled Jeffrey down onto the sand.

"Do you know any songs we can sing?" She asked.

"Lots. Tell me an artist."

Everyone looked at Skye for a moment, "I like Green Day, and Radiohead. Rock really. But I don't know the words."

Jane smiled, "well, I have made you listen to Alternative/Rock! There is that song Oblivion that you liked."

"The soundtrack?" Jeffrey looked confused.

"No, its a song by Bastille."

Jeffrey snapped his fingers, "lots of violin?"

Jane nodded, smiling, and started to sing, in a cool clear voice. One that might be envied if she practiced. Though pretty, she needed Jeffrey to keep her on pace.

"Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to age without mistakes? Are you going to age with grace, or only to wake and hide your face?"

Jeffrey joined her, weaving around, and Rosalind and Skye hummed a little, making the pounding of the drums on the sand.

Seeing as no one knew the entire song lyrics, the singing didn't go on for long, and it ended with Skye laughing as she struggled to hit a high note. Soon, only Jeffrey was trying to keep the song going, but he gave up as soon as he saw Skye's face.

Jane smiled at all of them, "I like that song, but there are better ones."

"No." Skye groaned, "enough singing."

"What about wishes to the Firegod?"

"Yeah, that didn't work so well last time." Skye snorted.

Rosalind shot her a look, "how about something new. Mouette was different."

Jane nodded, "to Acionna."

"Care to share who that is?" Skye smiled at her.

"Celtic Spirit of the water. We must pay some respects."

Skye laughed, "another spirit?"

Jane smiled again, "I suppose. Sometimes, I get tired of real people."

Rosalind rested her head against Jane's bony shoulder, "do whatever you want, Jane."

Jane sighed deeply. "There is always something to be thankful for. Even just thanking inside of our heads?"

Skye nodded, and closed her eyes. Rosalind looked at her, surprised. She usually wasn't a whole-hearted agreer with Jane's schemes, especially if the idea was a new one.

"Okay. We need something ceremonial." Jane waved her hands around, and then turned to the ocean. "Just a moment."

She closed her eyes, her arms up towards the sky, her arms beckoning for inspiration, "perhaps poetry is not just the right thing here. Maybe just a sentence. Something true."

Rosalind stepped forward, "I'll go first."

She smiled and stated, her voice clear in the darkness, "I am happy." Rosalind gracefully plunged herself into the ocean, her hair streaming out behind her as her bare feet pattered on the compacted sand. A waved crashed over her head, and she smiled, breathed out deeply, and kicked her feet off of the ground and stood. She raised her arms up to the moon, thankful for this night.

Jeffrey grinned, stripping off his dark tee and stood in front of the ocean, looking slightly chagrined, but mostly happy.

He rushed towards the ocean, shouting as the water started splashing around his feet, "Geronimo!"

Skye laughed as he immersed himself into the water, and Jane tutted.

Jeffrey stood up and turned to glance at Skye. I'm thankful she's here, and Jane and Rosalind too. That I'm not in Boston.

Skye grinned at him, and turned towards the ocean. "Dark Matter is fascinating!" She sighed and sprinted into the dark waves, waiting for her the relief it would bring her, and suddenly; while she was underwater, she felt a powerful surge in the water around her. She stood up to see something swimming out nearby.

Rosalind shrieked something about a shark, but Jane merely turned, her face shining, to the ocean.

"No, Rosy. They're dolphins."

All eyes were transfixed upon the waves, the dashes of light from the stars illuminated, only for a second, a fin.

And it was surely not a shark's fin. Skye raised her arms up to the sky, and feeling very silly, thanked the spirit for sending the dolphins. Luck, she told herself, maybe, maybe, luck. But nothing more.

And then she grinned and turned toward the three on the beach, who were each standing, looking for a reaction in that light, scornful face. But there was nothing but a ridiculous grin.

"That, is what I call fate." Jane said, speaking slowly, as if her words might send the dolphins or the memory away.

Skye shook her head, and ran towards Jane, grabbing her and plummeting both of them into the delicious salty water.


	18. Chapter 18

**Etc...**

Chapter Eighteen

Anticipation

Rosalind shook herself, standing in front of the mirror. She loved her dress, from its shimmery green skirt to it's v-neck, and she quickly took a picture of it for Anna. After texting it, Rosalind opened her window and leaned out so that she could smell the ocean. By tomorrow, she would be back in Cameron, with Tommy and Anna and Asimov.

She would miss Jeffrey, for sure.

Her phone buzzed on the bed, and she turned to glance at it.

Anna had replied.

Gorgeous. Send a pic to Tommy? Invite him to Drool-ville, please. I want a picture of him for blackmail! I'm kidding Rosy!

Rosalind grinned and quickly texted back.

Yeah yeah… I know. But blackmail? Thats suspension for sure!

She turned back to the mirror again, glanced up and down her reflection, then hurried downstairs to where Iantha and Claire sat drinking white wine.

"Hello dear." Iantha smiled, showing Rosalind the emerald ring she had bought that morning. "It's for you. I thought it might match your dress."

Rosalind smiled happily, blushing with pleasure, "oh Iantha, it's beautiful!"

Iantha smiled smally, "I'm glad you like it. I'm guessing you'd like to use my mascara?"

Rosalind nodded, "if you don't mind?"

Iantha grinned openly at her, "nono. It's my pleasure. You'll have to go to the party for me! I can't go because Claire and I are going to sit here and get roaring drunk; then sleep till noon."

Rosalind and Claire laughed and Iantha handed her the bag with makeup in it. "Use what you like."

Rosalind turned back towards the stairs, if possible, even happier than before.

Skye turned around to look at the back of her dress. She only liked black or dark dresses, because Jane said white ones made her hair look yellow. Skye didn't care because of herself, but she refrained from wearing them to keep her sister out of pain. This dress, though, she liked better than most of the others she had worn. It had the lace part, which made her look sophisticated. Skye could almost imagine wearing it to a gala for something about Dark matter, and such… But no, tonight it was just for Jane's boyfriend's fourth of July Party. She grinned skeptically into the mirror, raising her eyebrows at her resolutely blonde, skinny frame.

Laughing slightly to herself, she slumped down on the bed, grabbing Astronomia Nova. While she was waiting, she would immerse herself in something actually interesting.

She was there a moment later, when Jeffrey burst in, laughing. He handed Skye his phone, melting into peals of hysterical laughter. Skye glanced down at the phone and quickly read.

Dearest Jeff,

The kiss was so nice, I gave you a while to make sure that obnoxious blonde was off your case. What was her name? Bluey or something? Anyway, I've never felt like this before, and I know a really nice place where we could ditch the party and just chill, ya know. More kissing definitely on the agenda! 3 3 - Melody

Skye looked down at Jeffrey, whose face was red, and struggling for breath. She smiled lightly.

"So… can I go?"

Skye looked at him incredulously, starting to pull a horrified expression, but then he snorted. She slapped him on the cheek, and he sobered up only to start laughing at the half-amused, half-exasperated expression she was wearing. She gave in, and smiled grudgingly back at him.

"Fine, you got me. Happy?"

"Never," Jeffrey smiled.

Skye glanced down at him, and smirked, "well, that will be the last time. I promise."

"And what of Melody?" Jeffrey raised his eyebrows. She raised her book warningly and he just laughed slightly.

Skye shrugged. "I'm feeling accepting. Tell her to meet you in the woods and leave her there all night. That's all."

Jeffrey smiled a curved smile, the tips of it quivering. It was a smile full of mischief, one that Skye had seen only several times before. It was one of her favorite parts about Jeffrey. She smiled slightly back, and he stood solemnly and left, bowing formally. Skye glanced in the mirror once more, then chuckled to herself and went back to Astronomia Nova.

Batty and Ben grinned at each other, both dressed in purple. Iantha had found a purple collared shirt, that clashed with his hair, making Batty smile. Batty had her favorite summer dress on, with purple flowers. After another quick glance in the mirror, Batty started ruffling Ben's hair.

"I like it better this way." She explained.

There was a knock on the wood beside them; three times.

Batty knocked three times back, and a moment later Timmy came in, wearing a dark grey dress that went down to her knees and was lacy, almost like Skye's.

"My sister's here." She said nervously.

Batty nodded, "she's coming to the party."

Timmy's face was suddenly split with a grin, "I'm going too!"

The two girls hugged, and Ben turned back to the mirror again, "They don't make sense do they?"

Hound lifted his head in agreement, though only so that Batty could see him and laugh. He was, after all, loyal.

Batty just smiled.

Jane shuffled nervously in front of the bathroom mirror. Iantha had done her hair up into a french braid, upon her request. Her eyes sparkled, suddenly prettier and brighter than she remembered. Her teeth were white, and she sniffed experimentally with good results; the mouthwash still made them smell like mint. She was wearing a small necklace that she had bought from the general store that morning, when she had gone looking for Rex, but had to pass it off by buying something. It was silver, with a two light blue beads surrounding a dolphin pendant with a sunset colored chain around its neck. Jane loved it dearly. Her dress was no doubt beautiful. She sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, glancing up at Skye and Jeffrey.

"Do I look okay?"

Jeffrey laughed out loud, "Jane, you look marvelously, fabulously exquisitely ravishing!"

Skye gave him a look of alarm, and he winked. Jane beamed with pleasure, and there was a call from downstairs. Batty, Timmy, Ben and Hound emerged from their room, and they trooped downstairs to where Agathe was waiting with Rosalind.

Mr. Penderwick cleared his throat, "I must take a picture, because as we all know, Hoc tempore, non tamen semper. Rosy?"

Rosalind glanced down, "This moment will last always?"

Mr. Penderwick smiled, "This moment will not last forever."

Rosalind blushed a little, "I'm working on it."

Iantha put an arm around her.

"Now as you all know, Iantha, Claire and I do not plan to go to this party, nor stay at home. Rosalind, at ten thirty, you may take Batty, Timmy, and Ben home. Skye, Jeffrey and Jane must be home by twelve. Make sure they all get to bed, Rosy."

Rosalind nodded, grabbing Agathe's shoulders, "and Agathe?"

"She will spend the night if she wishes."

Rosalind and Agathe had a short whispered conversation.

"I would like that," Agathe smiled.

And because Agathe was the type of person with a nice smile, everyone in the room smiled back, making her grin.

Mr. Penderwick kissed Rosalind on the cheek and moved through the company, ending with Iantha, who took his arm, and the two adults headed toward the door.

"Well?" Claire smiled at them all. "Are you ready?"

They were.

Although, it took several moments to leave, after pictures in the garden, and promises to be home at the right time and so on.

Mr. Penderwick and Iantha left in the family vehicle and Claire (who would drive them all to the party) leaned against her car.

"Agathe in first."

They all piled in and a moment later, they had arrived a country club in the middle of town. Rosalind glanced at Jane, who looked at Skye, who grinned at Jeffrey, who poked Ben, who smiled happily at Batty, who covered her mouth with her hands and high fived Timmy, who grabbed Agathe's hand. Agathe smiled at Rosalind, and she opened the door.

The Penderwicks and friends were ready for this night.


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**All credits go to Jeanne Birdsall, of course! Let me know feedback and such, getting close to the end now; mostly fluff.**

**Sorry if that bothers you!**

Chapter Nineteen

Riveting Sunshine

Skye smiled as she floated through crowds of gossiping people, drinking people, laughing people. Normally, she would despise everything about this, but she would do more than endure a party every night if it meant that Jane were as happy as she were now. She and Rex stood on the outskirts of the hedged garden, both clutching sodas, seemingly just talking. Jane was clutching a handbag, her face open and clear. Cheerful. Rex made Dominic look like a…

Skye tried to remember what her father had called it once.

_Scelus Viri Intolerabili_

Insufferable scoundrel, that was it; though he was an insufferable scoundrel without the comparison… Skye grinned menacingly for no reason, as Jeffrey appeared at her elbow.

"Having a good time?" He asked, a sarcastic grin covering his face. Skye rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll find something to do."

Jeffrey laughed, and put a sloppy arm over her shoulder. She fake-tensed and he laughed softly.

"How about dancing then?"

Skye turned to him, skeptical, but soon she was swept away by the music.

Batty and Ben followed Timmy to the edge of the garden, where she could see two girls, both with green eyes and dark hair, perching on a bench.

Timmy grinned, "these are my best friends, other than you, though."

Both girls stood up, and they were a little taller than Batty, one more than the other.

"Leda," the taller one said, holding out her hand. Batty shook, then Ben shook, Leda grinned at him.

"Dorith." The other one smiled, and Batty noticed that she had braces and larger eyes.

There was a lot of shaking, overseen by Timmy.

"I'm Batty, and this is Ben. He's my little brother."

Both Leda and Dorith smiled, "we're twins," they said at exactly the same time.

"They do that a lot," Timmy explained.

Leda and Dorith smiled at the same time, "yeah."

Dorith turned to Timmy, "we found this great tree to climb."

Timmy grinned, "lead the way!"

Rosalind stood next to Agathe, on the edge of the party. Both clutched Ginger Ale's. Agathe grinned up at her.

"You do know how happy I am right now, right?"

Rosalind smiled happily back, "me too."

Agathe turned back to the party, "I like this song." She laughed and did a wheelie with her wheelchair. Rosalind clapped and before they knew, they were both laughing and dancing.

Jane smiled, looking at Rex for what seemed like the first time, admiring the curve of his jaw, the strength of the smooth lines that held his face together. He was magnificent, a beautiful being, staring at her.

She smiled and set down her soda.

He took her hand and led her through the gardens, without a word. The two walked together, two people, truly loving, caught on their own planet, touching hands, lips, cheeks, foreheads. Jane floated in bliss with him as he led her to his bike and they rode to the beach.

Rex hummed softly, and Jane put her hands on top of his as they rode quickly through the quiet streets to his house.

Rex pulled to a halt, and then pulled Jane off the bicycle. They walked, touching, to the beach.

Rex ran up to his house, giving Jane time to take a deep breath and stumble into the ocean, killer in her happiness. He emerged a moment later with a wireless speaker, and touched a button on the top, causing smooth tango music to sway through the air.

Jane smiled at him, and he took her hand.

"Do you know how to tango?" He asked.

Jane shook her head, she didn't, though the idea fascinated her, just that he knew how to. He started to move her along the beach, the music swaying the both of them in a mutual tangle of trust and dancing.

He laughed slightly, and Jane plopped down on the sand, smiling happily, grinning up at him.

"So, Jane Letitia Penderwick, read me something."

"We have to go back to the house for that." Jane smiled slightly.

Rex grabbed her and they ran to the bicycle, and a second later they were racing off again, a whirl of petals and peals of laughter.

When they arrived at the rental house, Rex supported her up the side of the house and into her bedroom, as Rosalind had the key.

Jane grabbed her notebook, and jumped down from the window to where he was waiting. They sat in the garden, Jane's legs up on his lap, her dress cascading down onto the patio stones.

Jane flipped open to the first page, and started to read:

"_I fell in love with the store almost as much as I fell in love with the man behind the counter. Tottering, the store was, not very flashy, he wasn't a flashy fellow either, but grinned more than others I knew. I almost smiled every time I saw him. He didn't have much of a story at the time, but I did. _

_Sabrina Starr glanced up from the notebook she was writing in to see that the blimp containing Herman Melville and the Italian princess was growing ever closer, she had to speed up the writing now, and give it to Herman Melville to write into his book so that the boy from the shop would read it…"_

Rex smiled when she smiled, laughed when she chuckled and held her tight during the times of fighting and action; when she reached the last page that she had wrote, she slowed down.

"_Sabrina stood waiting, her heart a jumping centipede in her chest so that she could feel the many legs crawling up and down inside of her stomach. The time machine was better than before, she only hoped that Rodolphus wouldn't have waited, would have saved himself. For a moment Sabrina stood and thought of him, of how his smile was a riveting ray of sunshine. Sabrina shook her head as she stepped into the machine, sighing slightly and stretching. It was time."_

Jane stopped talking.

"Hmm…" Rex leaned in and touched his nose to her cheek.

"Well I haven't finished it yet." Jane smiled.

"What do you mean? It's wonderful like this. Leave it up to the audience to figure it out."

Jane looked at him quizzically, "really?"

He nodded, pulling her up by the hand, "I want a copy. Had I known that you could write this well I would have asked you sooner. It seems we are out of time, Jane."

Jane smiled, "But we can still see each other in New York City maybe, right?"

Rex grinned, "absolutely. Now, however, we should go back to the party, because soon, your sister will be looking for you, and I wouldn't want a bad reputation." He winked.

Jane smiled, and they walked off together, hand in hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys: Thank you all so much!**

**This is for those hoping for a little more Skyffrey, hope you enjoy! All credits go to Jeanne Birdsall!**

Chapter Twenty

Princesses and Knights (plus Jane)

Skye laughed slightly, then swung at Jeffrey. He ducked, and threw an empty can of soda at her. She laughed, and tossed one to his feet; it exploded, showering him with Sprite. He tackled her onto the fence, and the two rolled down the hill next to the country club. Skye lay next to him for just a minute, breathing deeply. She reached out an arm and hit him on the chest. He laughed slightly and rolled over so that their hands were touching.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

She heard his breath on her ear, a whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." It came out of her mouth before she could think about what it might come to, and whether she should say it. She couldn't control it. Jeffrey seemed to tell, as he smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

Skye took it warily, and rightfully wary, for Jeffrey pulled her onto the sand.

"Uff…" Skye gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

Jeffrey grinned, his knees on top of hers, pinning her down, "I think you'll have to admit I'm stronger."

"Never," Skye shoved her shoulders forward and the two tumbled down a grassy slope into the mud, landing with their positions reversed.

Jeffrey struggled, then stopped, "this isn't fair."

Skye laughed, "because I'm winning?"

"No, because you're on top. We need something more even."

"Fine," Skye sat up, and released his hands, "We'll climb a tree."

"Which one?"

Skye scanned the trees, "that one!" The tree in question was tall and straight, with several branches spaced several feet apart, and about thirty feet tall, a straight pine.

Jeffrey grinned, "Fine."

They both walked to the bottom of the tree, Jeffrey rubbing his wrists.

"One, two, three, go!"

They both scrambled up the tree, and pretty soon, Skye's lead became evident. As if to rub it in, she stepped on Jeffrey's head and swung herself up to the "top" of the tree (where she deemed it was safe). She turned around, ready to see Jeffrey right behind her, sagging with the defeat. But he had not moved from where she had stepped on him and was peering up toward her.

"Let me get this straight, you chose to climb a tree for no reason other than the intention of stepping on my head?"

Skye smiled, "no. I suggested we climb a tree with the intention of winning, stepping on your head was an unexpected maneuver that helped ensure my victory."

Jeffrey shook his head, "how is the knight in shining armor supposed to rescue or beat the princess when she more kick-ass than he is?"

"Bah!" Skye waved the question away with a sweep of her hand, "talk to Jane about knights and princess if you want, not me."

"Come down, Skye. I need to hit you."

Skye grinned and started to scale down the tree, only to be surprised when Jeffrey passed her about halfway, moving up quickly. She stopped and glanced up at him, in his collared shirt still, waving about in the light wind like a flag.

"Who's won now?" Jeffrey laughed.

"Jeffrey, have you seen your shirt?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" He offered lightly.

Skye glanced down at her dress. She had gotten pine sap on the top part, and ripped the bottom of the skirt. Mud laced her stockings, with gaping holes on the knees and feet. Twigs had gathered in her hair.

"You look like a spirit of the tree," Jeffrey called as Skye ripped her stockings off.

"Again with the fantasy stuff, Jeffrey; save it for Jane. Come down now, I need to slap you."

Jeffrey grinned and descended, waiting for foul play, but none came, none other than the stinging slap, that is. He slapped her back, and she pushed him into a pile of mud. They were fighting in this manner when a bicycle came speeding along the road that the pine tree was on.

The rider slipped off and glanced at the two mud soaked party-guests and raised her eyebrows.

"Jeff?" A familiar voice rang out.

"I'm Jeffrey," He turned to glance at Skye and they grabbed hands.

"It's Melody. I waited for you by the golf course."

"I'm really sorry, Melody; but I'm not into you. So I think you should leave."

Melody gasped a little and turned back, straddling her bicycle. She rode off, but the mud on the edge of the road halted one of the tires, and she slid off into the thick mud. She gave a kind of scream, then struggled up and got back on her filthy bicycle. Skye and Jeffrey grinned at each other, letting go hands quickly.

Skye grabbed Jeffrey by the scruff of the neck and pushed him into Melody's bicycle mud. He pulled her down with them and the battle continued.

Twenty minutes later, Skye emerged from the mud puddle, unrecognisable as a human being, completely covered in mud. Jeffrey crawled sluggishly out of the pile, and examined the rips in his pants. Skye laughed slightly, pulled him up, and the two walked back toward the party.

They walked through the remaining people still swaying, drinking or talking until they found Jane, waited for her to say goodbye to Rex, and headed back to the house.

"Sooo…." Jane grinned at them, "you gonna tell me what happened?"

Jeffrey smiled, "well, there was some mud, and we wrestled and fell into it."

Jane snorted, "yeah, I got that, thanks."

Skye walked in between them, holding them apart, "let's just go home now."

Jane put an arm around the both of them and, connected, they walked through the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Washing Away

**So… more on Skyffrey, a little aggression and stuff**

Rosalind stood and let the water wash away layers of mascara and sweat, standing in the shower. The salt and laughter, the times slowly were wiped away. Downstairs, Agathe was waiting for her; she had to get out soon.

She stepped out and pulled on a tank, then a pair of shorts, and walked down to where Agathe sat. Rosalind smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished." The noise came from the screen door, where Rosalind turned to see Jeffrey, Skye and Jane; all a little muddy, thought Skye put the rest to shame.

"Okay okay…" Rosalind beckoned them, then paled at the sight of Skye's feet. "Hose down, for goodness sake. No food until you are clean!"

Skye groaned, and turned to Jeffrey, "move."

"What?"

"Move! There's a hose behind you."

A moment later there was a spurt of laughter and a bit of water sprayed in through the screen. Rosalind smiled and turned to stove; Agathe threw her a packet of Mac and Cheese, and Rosalind turned again to look out toward the screen.

"Skye?"

"What."

"What do you want to eat?"

There was a pregnant pause, amid with whispers from the darkness. Finally Jane's voice rang out.

"Do you have pancakes?"

"And bacon." That was Skye.

"And berries and whipped cream." Jeffrey contributed.

Rosalind turned to look at Agathe, who smiled.

"I can help. I like to cook!"

A couple moments later, Jeffrey emerged, dripping. Rosalind rushed to get him a towel, and then one for the floor, and two more for both Skye and Jane. She made sure that everyone was dry and not leaking on the floor, and then bid them go upstairs and change, then she checked on Batty, Timmy, Hound and Ben, to find them all awake and wanting pancakes.

When Rosalind hurried back down to the kitchen, she saw that Agathe had stacked all the pancakes on a plate, and was currently overlooking the crackling bacon. Skye pulled out plates for everyone and Jeffrey and Jane set out the bowls of whipped cream, berries and a pitcher of syrup.

Batty settled down in her chair, with Ben on one side, Timmy on the other and Hound beneath her. Rosalind pushed her in, then bid everyone sit down. Agathe rolled over with the acon, and Rosalind quickly grabbed the pancakes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help, Agathe."

Agathe smiled, pouring syrup over her bacon. "It's okay. I knew you just forgot."

Jeffrey snorted into his whipped cream, sending it streaming into Ben's face, "Skye knows about forgetting cooking."

Rosalind heard Skye's reply as she wiped the whipped cream off of Ben's nose, "shut up, Jeffrey."

There were a couple of well aimed kicks under the table, causing Rosalind to scowl at Skye, Jeffrey and Jane. Batty giggled.

"I remember when Skye burned down the house."

"I didn't burn down the house." Skye pursed her lips, making Batty laugh again, which made Jeffrey laugh.

"Almost." Jane laughed a little, helping herself to the berries.

Skye sighed, "I see I'm outvoted here."

Jeffrey poked her, and she turned with her fork, a faux-warning look on her face. Jeffrey chuckled, and he buried his face in his whipped cream, then kissed her on the nose, spreading the foam all over her face. She licked it all off, cocking her head at him.

"No foul play, guys." Rosalind said warningly.

Skye smiled at her, her tongue moving the last off of her chin. Rosalind couldn't help but grin back.

Jane sighed, and tipped back in her chair, looking happily down at her plate of bacon bits and syrup, "pass the pancakes?"

Timmy struggled to support the plate to Jane, and there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Rosalind stretched up her arms.

"Telegram for Jane?"

Jane smiled down at her plate, then stood up. Skye leaned over to see who it was, then turned to her plate as Jane kissed Rex in greeting.

Rex stood regally, surveying the pancake-fest, "Breakfast for a midnight snack?" He grinned, losing all kingliness.

"Would you like to stay?"

Soon, Rex was seated next to Jeffrey, helping himself to whipped cream.

"Hey Agathe." He smiled kindly over his water glass. She grinned back, beside herself.

"Unfortunately, I think it's time I got these ones to bed," Rosalind quickly picked a sleepy Ben up before he tipped the syrup onto the floor. Batty, Timmy and Hound dutifully followed, leaving a quiet table.

"So." Rex cleared his throat. "Did you like the party Skye?"

"Oh look, I'm not Air anymore." Skye muttered.

"I- I'm sorry about Melody. She can be a bit…" He grimaced.

"Tactless?" Jane offered.

Skye opened her mouth to say something, but Jeffrey stepped on her foot.

Rex looked down at his plate again, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Jane said quickly, glancing at Skye. Skye looked ashamed for a moment.

"I'm sorry more. You-"

"You're not her." Jane smiled, glossing over the moment.

Skye stood up suddenly, "I want to swim."

Jeffrey stood up too, "I'll go with you."

Everyone but Agathe stood and announced similar things.

Jane skipped ahead through the darkness, leaving Rex and Jeffrey walking together, and Skye trailing behind them, looking at the constellations.

Jane quickly stripped into her underclothes, and as did Rex and Jeffrey. Skye was slower in following. She pulled her short hair up into a baby ponytail and pulled out of her jeans. Jeffrey paused and turned back to look at her, a grin plastered across his face. She looked up to see him still looking, and threw her flipflop at him. He laughed and ducked underwater, emerging up next to her a moment later, grinning and grabbing her feet.

Skye ran forward through the waves toward him. The air sparkled and shimmered with static, from the continuous energy of the ocean's pounding. Jeffrey reached out his arms and they fell into each other. Jane looked at them, then looked away. Kissing wasn't necessary, as Skye and Jeffrey's mouths, lips were laughing, then not. They communicated more than tongue and teeth might, just through a fierce look from the blue to the green. And then from the green to the blue. He was lifting her up slightly, their gazes locking, speaking to each other without words. Skye was no longer afraid, she understood it all now. She needed not to date or kiss this boy, at least not yet. She loved him more in this fierce way, of anger and repugnant love, of the messed up kind. She needed not rainbows and butterflies. This here, in the ocean, with the sickly sweet smell of his sweat, and her nectary shampoo that she hated with all her might. With the intoxicating taste of salt on the air, with the noise of his breathing, of his being alive, next to her so that she could hear him. With Orion overseeing, and her sister turning away. With Jeffrey there, and not leaving, not shying away, not deflecting.

Skye breathed out hard, and turned her face to the sky. Jeffrey gave a shaky breath and hauled both of them into the ocean, washing all of their suffering away. He realized now, what he and Skye had. He would no longer need to kiss her, he understood that he had all the time in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Surprises; Done and to Come

**Sorry I haven't posted in a WHILE! SSAT studying and Math and such. Sorry. But this WEEKEND I'm going to MAINE! Ocean stuff and inspiration, so I promise a couple more fluffy chapters with the ocean soon! **

Skye lay in bed, her heart pounding. She needed something hard and strenuous to clear her mind. She checked the clock in the bathroom, her feet calm on the bare wood. It was three thirty, she had to sleep soon. She ran to the kitchen, and poured a glass of water. She looked up to see that the stars were clearer than they had been before. Inhaling the water, she ran out onto the beach and sank down onto the sand, smiling, and she lay down, looking up at the stars.

After naming three, and drawing five more on the sand, she lay there, not doing anything specifically, just lying. The night was warm, though a cool breeze swept in from down the beach, blowing sand onto Skye's pajama shorts. She smiled lazily, then brushed it off, closing her eyes.

She lay there until sleep took her into another world.

Skye awoke when sand was kicked onto her face. Jane was standing over her, a slight smile on her face.

"Its time to get up, Skye. I'm sorry."

Skye shielded her eyes, squinting up at her, for she was standing right in front of the sun. Jane smiled again, just barely. Skye noticed that Jeffrey was standing behind her. He wiggled his eyebrows and she sat up.

"I hadn't tagged you as one to sleep on the sand in front of the stars and sigh like that while you sleep." Jeffrey said all in one breath.

"I hadn't tagged you as one to watch me as I sleep and judge me because of the way I sigh when I sleep." Skye replied, as Jane pulled her up.

"It's the fourth of July." Jane supplied, in case any of them had forgot it was their last day.

"Soccer?"

"Why not?" Skye grinned.

A furious game followed, but it was over quickly; as Skye was still in her sleeping clothes, and then Jeffrey tripped and fell into the ocean. Then Rex arrived on a bike and scooped Jane up. Skye and Jeffrey grinned at each other, then both scrambled up to their rooms to change.

Rosalind sat on her bed, her phone in front of her. She smiled slightly, then turned it off. Then she heard a strange sound pouring from Jeffrey's room. Piano music. But Jeffrey and Skye had run through only a moment ago. Rosalind had heard them leaving. So who was playing. Rosalind glanced out the window to make sure that Jeffrey was outside. After a quick glance and reassurance that he was on the beach poking Skye as she tried to look at the boats using her binoculars, she turned to the door to Jeffrey's room.

At first, the sounds were just a collection of notes, strung together by low sounds melting into each other. Then it morphed slightly, and low notes were crushed into high ones, changing into a quick, soft melody in the middle, then a louder low note was played. This didn't seem like random work.

Rosalind stepped cautiously forward, pushing Jeffrey's door open. She caught a glimpse of movement as someone who was sitting at the piano jumped away and under the bed. Rosalind crept forward and bent over.

"Hi Batty."

"Hi Rosalind. Did you hear me?"

Rosalind nodded and offered Batty her hand. Batty took it gratefully and was pulled out, differentiated from the dust and monsters.

"Did you like my playing?" Batty asked.

Rosalind nodded, "It was wonderful! Did you write it yourself?"

Batty shrugged the question off, "do you think Jeffrey will be mad?"

Rosalind shook her head vigorously, "no, oh Battykins! Have you been sneaking in here all this time?" She squatted down and wiped a bit of dust off of Batty's pale cheek.

Batty nodded.

"Can you play me the piece again?" Rosalind smiled.

Batty sat down at the piano and played the piece again, starting out fragmented, then slowly, Rosalind watched the glue dry, and the piece took form; the grace of eloquence captured by simple notes, a melody, a harmony, a connection. Rosalind wiped her face when it was over, wishing hard for tears to show Batty how she felt. But nothing came, so she just grabbed Batty and swung her around, in a dance of elated joy at what a genius the small girl was.

Batty cried, tears streaming down her face, happy at being found. Being alone could be scary, a startling problem for such a small girl. But now, with Rosalind and happiness, she was content.

The two whirled around and around, until Rosalind stumbled over onto Jeffrey's bed and they tickled and tickled until Batty was shrieking with laughter and Rosalind was breathing hard.

"You…Genius…My...Younger...Sister…" Rosalind gasped and pulled Batty with her to run into the ocean. Jeffrey and Skye were on the beach, and they tore together toward the two shouting girls. Jane and Rex paused on the road, and Jane leapt off the front of the bike, falling down in the sand twice, grabbing her dress and hat as the wind buffeted her toward the huddle in the exuberant crashing waves.

Jane stood in front of the mirror. Rex was coming over for dinner that night. She repeated it over and over in her head as she pulled her shorts down a little and adjusted her tank. Everyone already knew Rex, but this was the fourth of July. It was a date of grandeur for writers, because, hadn't that poet written it about the flag on the fourth of July. Regardless, there were writers in the colonies, and they had done well on this day. Jane smiled, and heard a knock on her door.

She stiffened, but it was only Jeffrey.

"Skye and I are running some errands," he grinned at her. "Wanna join us?"

Jane accepted and a minute later she was biking full speed after Skye, Jeffrey in tow. She smiled, and felt the wind through her hair in a happy whirl.

They arrived only moments later at their destination, and Skye pulled a couple dollars out of her pocket. They walked up and down the aisles of the store.

"So you have fireworks?" Jeffrey asked, joking, but the old man pulled three packets up on the counter. The three shared a look, Jeffrey hesitant, Skye nodding vigorously, and Jane shrugging. Skye flounced her dollars on the counter.

"How much?"

"I'll give 'em to you for that." The man collected the money, and pushed the packets across the glass. Skye scooped them up and walked back down the aisles.

"Thanks." Jane told him, and smiled as Jeffrey pulled her away. The old man winked.

Skye was waiting outside, and Jeffrey broke into her grin.

"Skye, we don't even know how to set them off!"

"Google it." Jane supplied.

Jeffrey shot her a look, "you're with her on this?"

Jane shrugged, "It's fine, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jeffrey looked at their faces for a moment, then started to grin, "okay, fine. But we don't tell anyone until we set them off, okay?"

Skye stuck out a fist, "Penderwick Family Honor."

Jane stacked, and then Jeffrey grinned and contributed.

"We, are going to have so much fun." Skye breathed. "But we have to save it for the right moment."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Jane was rewarded with a slap on the back of the head from Skye and a laughing look from Jeffrey.

And then they were on their bikes again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Explanation

**HEY GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH… SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME, I HAD LOTS OF STUFF TO WADE THROUGH WRITTEN ON ACTUAL PAPER! YEAH. SO SORRY, AND HERE IT IS. **

"Hello, anyone home?" Jane sat down on the bed, staring at Skye.

"Hmm?" Skye jerked up from _Astronomia Nova _to look at her younger sister.

"I've been calling for you for five minutes now. Jeffrey wants to show us something, or something of the sort."

Skye snorted, "yeah yeah, I'm coming."

She stood and threw her book down on the bed, stretching. Jane poked her stomach and they slipped downstairs. Jeffrey was hovering at the bottom.

"What took so long?" He asked, frowning at them.

Jane turned to look accusingly at Skye, who shrugged, "hey. It's a good book!"

Jeffrey groaned and pulled them both by the hand to their bikes.

"I thought we already went on an errand!" Skye complained, one hand on the bike, one up in question.

"This isn't an errand." Jeffrey smiled, "it's indefinitely more special."

Skye groaned, and pulled herself up onto the bike, "you had better deliver us back in time, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey just smiled, knowing Skye too well to be blind to her mounting excitement.

Jane followed close behind, smiling as they pedaled faster and faster, past the storefront street, and the convenience store, past the pond where Jane had swum with Rex only a few days ago.

Finally, after Jeffrey paused on the bank of a pine forest, they dismounted and pulled their bikes to a mound by the side of the road. Skye panted as they stood at the edge of the woods.

Jane glanced at Jeffrey, "may I ask-?"

"Where we're going? No."

Skye and Jane glanced at each other, smiling slightly.

"Follow, and keep up; Jane. Skye, you stand guard."

Skye snorted and raced after them, "I'm coming." She told him as they weaved through the trees.

He nodded, "I figured."

They soon reached a clearing, and there sat just the person Skye wasn't expecting. Because sitting right there on a stump of dark wood, was Melody.

"Jeffrey…!" Skye turned to look at him. He held a finger to his lips, and nodded toward where she sat, facing the open woods.

"Melody?"

Melody turned quickly, "hi." She looked down.

Skye raised her eyebrows, "why are you here?"

She looked up, then down again. "I wanted to show your sister. Rex says she's a writer."

Melody stood up and turned, and sitting in her arms was a mouse, chewing on a leaf. Jane gave a cry of happiness and started walking towards her. Skye held her back.

"What's the catch?" She frowned at Melody, who looked apprehensive, and Jeffrey, who was smiling slightly, waiting.

"No catch. I want her to write a story for Rex. He loves this place more than any other. And he's growing up." A tear slipped down her cheek. "He's leaving me again!"

Melody dissolved into tears, and Skye looked slightly scared. "It-it's okay. Jane will write a story about… whatever it is."

Jane smiled, "what is it?"

Melody pushed the log aside, and it slid away quickly as Skye realized that it was only the top half, hollow and inside, a collection of tiny things sat. It was a moment before Skye realized what they were.

Fairy houses, built of bark and twigs and glue. Tiny lights made of twigs, and with a small pond in the middle. Built big enough for just a mouse. Skye couldn't help but smile at the care that Melody used as she placed the mouse down on the edge of the pond. Jane gasped slightly, a moment late, at the wonder as a collection of mice scurried out of the homes and greeted the arrival. And for the first time, as Skye saw the little mouse touch the big mouse's nose ever so slightly, Skye realized that Melody wasn't older than Rex.

"How old are you, Melody?" She asked as softly as she could.

"Eleven." Melody hiccoughed, and Skye decided it was time to leave. Jeffrey and Jane were still transfixed so she turned and ran back toward the road. Within a second, Jeffrey was behind her.

"What did I tell you?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid, you didn't tell me anything."

He grinned stupidly, "I know. But I tought you something. And that was worth it."

"And what did you teach me?" She asked.

"I dunno, don't judge a book by it's cover. Keep trying to reach out to people?"

"Nice try." Skye smirked, hopping on her bicycle.

"Whatever."

Skye suddenly felt infinitely happy, "soccer?"

Jeffrey laughed, "you know me too well."

Skye sat slumped down on her bed, staring at the fireworks. Might she dare to actually do it? She heard a whistling from the room next door and strode to the door, looking into Jeffrey's room, where he sat; his eyes dark, a pair of thick headphones slinging his neck. Sheets of music clustered around him like dandelion seeds, spreading out from where the stalk of him stood. She smiled slightly, and leaned against the door, waiting for him to see her.

He looked up, smiled a crooked smile, and she laughed softly. She held out the packet of fireworks and he raised his eyebrows, then glanced outside. They seemed equally surprised to see that it was almost dark; the time of night when you couldn't decide whether it was dark or light. Skye righted herself off of the door and turned to change into dark shorts for the last night, for the Fourth of July.

A moment later she was out again, pulling a dark green shirt over her bra. Jeffrey stood stupidly, waiting in his thin shirt, v-neck, from Alec. She arrived next to him, pushing the packets deep into her back pocket. Jeffrey grinned at her, and offered his arm.

"I'm not your lady, Jeffrey, remember?"

She smiled back at him, and he shrugged the shame off, "and I'm not your gentleman." He shoved her down the top step and she grabbed the railing to keep from falling down more.

"Careful, sir. I wouldn't want to kill you." She flashed a grin, then sprinted down the steps and outside, waiting beside the door, hidden, to trip Jeffrey.

He came cautiously, slid the door open and peered for her. He got one second of a smug-Skye-Penderwick grin before he was sailing off into the bushes. Landing hard, he hid there just long enough for her grin to fade and her eyebrows to furrow, then grabbed her foot and pulled her down with him.

They stared at each other for a moment, and memories of the night before in the ocean flew into Skye's mind, but then Jeffrey started laughing. Skye looked down for a moment, embarrassed, but he poked her immediately.

"You know I hate the sentimental stuff." She groaned. He chuckled in her heightened lack of comfort.

"I know. I know it all, Skye Penderwick. We…" He faux frowned slightly. "If I remember correctly, we were best friends or something of the sort?"

She smacked him on the back, and he lunged forward into the dirt. She laughed and popped up out of the bushes, face to face with a startled Jane. She grinned wickedly and started forward.

"Let's go, Jane." She laughed impatiently.

"Um… I was supposed to get Jeffrey too." Jane jerked a thumb up to her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Jeffrey stood up too, and took Jane's here. "I'm here."

Jane clasped his hand too, and they walked off to meet Skye, who was hovering near the gate.

Jane stood in the shadows of the house, wringing her hair dry. He wasn't coming. He had called. She told herself over and over again. He wasn't coming. Rex had had a problem and couldn't come.

"Jane-O?" Jane jerked up, looking into her father's face.

"Hi Daddy."

"I know you're bummed." He said quietly, and hugged her tightly for a moment. "But Skye and Jeffrey are waiting for you, and dinner's on the fire. So I think you should come. You know how it is."

Jane nodded, and stood tall, then bent down and grabbed her soccer ball, "he promised he'd come say goodbye tomorrow. So I'll wait. A maiden waits for her gentleman."

Mr. Penderwick watched proudly as Jane made her way back toward the beach. So proudly, he sat down for just a moment and observed the silhouette of his daughter who was still small, but only for a moment.

Jane leapt down the beach, grinning slightly in the moment of it. Skye stood knee deep in the waves, watching slightly apprehensively as Jeffrey and Rosalind held Ben's hands and lifted him over the waves. Iantha and Aunt Claire sat on the beach, jars of wine in hand, smiling at Batty as she scooped and petted the sand near their blanket, talking happily.

Jane realized that, in this moment, she didn't need Rex. She didn't need anyone but her family and Jeffrey. Not in this moment, not ever. She would make do.

"Maybe writers do need solitude, or maybe I just accept it." Jane murmured, and, hiking up her shorts, dropping her notebook on the way, she darted toward Skye and shoved both of them into the shallows.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Fireworks

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

Rosalind sat on the beach, humming softly. She could see where Skye had left an imprint on the sand, right by the netting toward the road. A couple hundred feet down the beach she could see Batty, Ben and Hound hunting for treasures on the rocks. Rosalind should go and tell them to be careful of the see with is so slippery that Ben needs a life jacket, but instead she sits, the wind covering her figure and morphing her into a being of earth sand, sea, salt, and also (sadly) OAP. So Rosalind lay back in the brilliant setting sun, closed her eyes and listened to the constant lull of ocean, chattering adult and shrieking younger sister.

But then there was a shadow standing over her and Skye grimaced at her older sister. Reaching out a hand, Skye pulled her up, and then over to where Jane and Jeffrey are halfway through building a sandcastle. Skye pulled her down on the sand next to her.

"Just looking at you is making me feel lonely." Skye grumbled.

"Thats ridiculous, I wasn't lonely!" Rosalind protested.

Skye shrugged, "you can always go back."

Rosalind found that she didn't want to.

"See?" Skye smirked, but then Jeffrey smacked her on the back of the head. She turned to look indignantly at him but he just laughed slightly and threw a wad of mud onto her shirt. She pushed herself up, and tackled him onto the slick wet sand. He protested and pushed her upward, and they grappled for a moment. A wave washed over them and they rolled through the water, taking great gulps of water and air, alternating. For a moment Rosalind could see Skye's green shirt, but then Jeffrey's hair appeared. Rosalind made to separate them, but Jane rested a hand on her shoulder.

And then Rosalind realized that their mouths must have touched at least once during the fight. Was Skye fighting about that, or fighting for more? Rosalind looked at Jane, who shrugged and placed another handful of mud on the wall to make a parapet. Rosalind turned from the sprawling mess of enemies and lovers and helped Jane.

Skye took a deep breath of ocean air, then rolled over until she could see Jeffrey clearly above her, smiling. His mouth was close to hers, breathing deeply, his breath smelling like peppermint. _Like the perfect gentleman_, she snorted to herself. But she stayed there for a moment, holding her breath underwater. Just a moment and then she would spin herself again. Give his lips a moment to rest above hers, a moment to relax into her grin.

And then she pushed up again and flipped him over.

Finally, Skye and Jeffrey lay on the beach, making imprints on the sand. Jeffrey laughed about something she said, and turned to lie on his side so that he could see her. She hit him on the head, and rolled down into the water. Brushing the sand off of her legs, she helped him up and they headed toward the picnic. Batty watched as they both took sandwiches and settled onto the beach next to the adults. The sun was almost set, and Batty sighed and turned to Ben.

"See, and now they're in love again." She sighed.

There was a pop and bang from down the beach and a burst of green and purple shattered over the darkness of the ocean, reflected in the water. Jeffrey and Skye exchanged a look and then turned to Jane, who nodded soberly. Skye grinned and grabbed the packets from her pocket and ran to the ocean, crouching at the water's edge.

Rosalind frowned at her father and stood up, walking toward Skye.

"What are you doing?" She kept coming as Skye pulled and started the firework. Turning to run, she saw how close Rosalind was and ran the couple steps toward her. Rosalind's eyes widened as Skye shouted.

"Look out Rosy!"

And tackled her onto the ground as the firework broke in all of it's colorful glory.

Rosalind's face was white, and she pulled herself up and stared at the fireworks' reflection in the black sea before her. And then, with a quick glance at the startled company up the beach, she started to laugh maniacally. The laugh of escaping danger, sharp bursts of noise, shrieking, hissing. Skye knew the noise well, but not from Rosalind. Rolling on the sand, she looked up at Skye and stopped laughing abruptly. She stood and towered over her younger sister, looking suddenly menacing. Skye was reminded that Rosalind was still a good inch and a half taller than she was.

"What did you think you were doing?" Rosalind's face was fierce, but then it melted just as suddenly.

And Rosalind started laughing again.

The next firework went off with less of a surprise. Skye had surprisingly not been banned by her father or Rosalind from setting them off. She and Jane both stood and pulled it open, setting it off. They both turned to run and sprinted until they fell down a good ten feet up the beach. Skye grinned at her sister as, with a tremendous noise, the firework broke up above them. Iantha and Claire laughed and clapped, and Mr. Penderwick tried to take pictures. Jane turned and looked at Skye, her mouth opening slightly, laughing happily.

Skye just collapsed back on the sand, breathing heavily. But then Jeffrey was above them. He offered them both a hand, and pulled them up, pushing them back over the other way.

With a shout of outrage, Jane leaped up before Skye and pummeled him with pushing hands. He laughed, then his grin faded as she pushed him down onto the sand and laughed, turning back to Skye. Skye grinned.

Jeffrey groaned, and the game began, switching attack and defense between the three, every man for himself.

Finally, as the light faded even more, Skye and Jane sat just so that the ocean brushed their toes. Jeffrey slid into the ocean once more and swam about, strong arms propelling him through the water.

Skye watched lazily, until she realized that Jane was staring at her.

"What?"

"You're in love."

Skye blushed deep red, then shook her head vigorously. It was as convincing as a yes. Jane laughed, and Skye hit her on the shoulder.

"I'm not, I promise."

"So, what's happening with you and him…?"

Skye shrugged, "we're just friends."

"Famous last words." Jane reminded her, "I've read all the books, remember?"

Skye turned and glared at her, "we. Are. Just. Friends."

Jane smiled, "I know."

This displeased Skye even more, but Rosalind saved them both as she called from up the beach.

"Family pow wow." She grinned down at them, and flopped back onto the sand.

"Pow wow?" Skye groaned and heaved herself down next to her father.

"Yep. As it is the last day," Rosalind smiled. "Daddy suggested that we all go to bed early."

Skye laughed, then paled. "Are you serious?"

Rosalind shook her head, "does anyone like ice cream?"

Batty and Ben started jumping and shouting, and Jane and Skye exchanged a look. Mr. Penderwick smiled at Rosalind, who beckoned all the children run into the house. They obliged happily, and Iantha and Claire smiled and followed them. Rosalind turned to her father, who held out his arms.

She laughed into his embrace, her voice slightly muffled. "Daddy, thank you."

He smiled, looking younger. "Rosy, I'm so proud."

Rosalind grinned up at him, her young face split in two by her white teeth.

And they walked toward the house together.


End file.
